Spirit of the Abyss
by Alarei
Summary: Perseus Jackson, hero of Olympus, has defeated Kronos, but did he really? A new quest has been granted and Percy must make his way to the ancient lands with powers of a god, and a whole lot of pain-giving. With a goddess by his side, Perseus Jackson is unstoppable.
1. Deception

**The Spirit of the Abyss**

 _Proximity11_

* * *

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

 **CHAP. 1: DECEPTION**

It was a moment of indecision, risk and absolute terror should it go wrong. Vibrant sea green eyes found the flickering bright blue eyes, those that fought back the glimmering gold eyes with immense effort. Fighting for control over the son of Hermes, the Lord of Time roared in agony, screamed in rage.

Luke Castellan's eyes were pleading, begging to end the Lord of Time's reign. The Son of the Sea God's hands trembled. His forehead dripped with sweat. The throne room's intensity increased and the temperature decreased at the Lord of Time's voice. The hearth crackled, the coals burning where his father was a few moments ago in a shimmering image, coming to the aid of the gods.

Typhon had just been chained, but the King of the Titans was yet to be compromised. A satyr, one that has been blessed by the Lord of the Wild himself, lay unconscious, swatted away minutes before. Wisdom's daughter sat alone with a broken arm, and stared with terrified startling grey eyes at the child of the eldest gods, waiting for the next move.

The cursed blade, the dagger that once belonged to Luke himself, weighed a thousand tons in the hand of the ocean's heir. It was as though millions of pounds of belief and faith had been put into this one blade by the daughter of Athena. Perhaps it was just Ares messing with him. Nevertheless, it was the moment to make a choice. _The_ choice. The choice that no doubt the Spirit of Delphi and the Fates surely knew about.

As the Son of the Sea God was thinking about this, he thought of the last four years as they came back to him in flashes.

The first time he found out he was a demigod, a spawn of the gods. He remembered the first monster he had ever seen and also how he almost pissed his pants and how the goat boy grovelled, "FOOOOOOOD". He remembered his days at camp and his first quest.

The year after that, he had to rescue his best friend and gained an amazing new brother in return. He had met his first...no... _second_ Cyclops for the first time. He had to make difficult choices but not as difficult as now.

And the next year, he had lost his other..er...best friend, Annabeth. He abandoned camp and went on a quest he wasn't supposed to go on just to find Annabeth.

His next year at camp was one of the most intense years. He saw his first glance at Kronos. Well...Thalia did. He discovered whose body Kronos was using. He remembered finding Pan and the Panic that helped defend Camp Half-Blood.

And the past week... He had lost Beckendorf and his whole city had been put to sleep. War has begun and now, he had to make the decision to end it or enhance it.

If he handed the blade over to Luke, Kronos can be defeated, there would be no more chaos, and the war would end.

On the other hand, he might as well give the blade to Kronos, as he was standing there…defenseless.

There was nothing for it. If he was to die, then he may as well die doing the right thing.

He stepped forward towards Luke and also most likely his imminent death. Luke took the dagger and glanced at the Son of the Earthshaker.

"You'll understand. Only I know where the spot is," he croaked.

He then unstrapped his armor and aimed at a spot under his armpit, a spot very hard to hit, even by accident. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stabbed.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled as his eyes glowed. His eyes weren't the only thing; his whole body radiated so much light, everybody looked away. As they did so, the Son of the Stormbringer felt something surge through him as if he gained renewed health, energy, and power.

When the three of them looked back, they were surprised to see no Luke but only Kronos' scythe. The Son of the Sea God stepped forwards and picked it up, careful not to touch the blade, knowing its consequences.

Suddenly he felt a sword's point touching the back of his neck, piercing his skin. Athena's daughter gasped.

 _No._

"You were a fool, Jackson."

* * *

 **A.N. I know this is a very small chapter because this is my first fan-fiction and would appreciate all the reviews given as well as PM's. I would like to state that the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians franchise is Rick Riordan's and I own nothing. If you would like to tell me anything I could improve on or have any ideas that you want put to use, then PM me or tell me in reviews. Enjoy!**


	2. Rewards

**A.N. I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian franchise. I wish I did.**

 **CHAP. 2: REWARDS**

Behind them, the throne room doors opened with a bang. All three of them suddenly heard a whoosh and turned a little to see that the person the voice belonged to disappeared.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! ANNABETH CHASE! GROVER UNDERWOOD!" a voice boomed and echoed across the hall.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover turned to see the entire Olympian council marching towards them in triumph, with wide smiles upon their faces. Leading them all was not Zeus however it was Poseidon.

As the Sea God rushed forward and embraced his son, he muttered in Percy's ear, "You have made me well beyond proud my boy! I cannot explain how much gratitude—"

"Brother Posiedon! Are you too proud of joining your family for council meeting?" Zeus' voice boomed.

Percy thought he was about to get blasted right to Chaos, but instead, his patient father winked at his son and placed himself upon his throne. Percy and the others were joined by Thalia who had managed to get herself out of the statue of Hera that had fallen upon her.

"Hey Thals," said Percy as Annabeth hurried up to her and gave Thalia a big hug.

"Did I miss all the action?" she asked playfully.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know… Does saving the world from eternal hell and destruction count as missing all the action?" he chuckled. Thalia rolled her eyes at this comment and they all turned to face the council. Annabeth grasped Percy's hand and smiled.

Zeus looked like he wanted to bury himself alive. "Firstly, the council must thank my _dear_ brother Poseidon, without whom it would have been significantly difficult—"

"Difficult?" an innocent voice sent out.

Zeus was ready to release Typhon again rather than thanking his brother. "Okay, it would have been _impossible_ to defeat Typhon."

Poseidon looked overwhelmingly satisfied. And winked at Percy again. At this moment, the throne room doors erupted again revealing about 30 Cyclopes came barreling in led by a Cyclops in a XXXXL black flannel shirt and had a broken club in his hands.

He came stampeding at Percy with his arms spread out. "Brother!" he said.

Percy tried hard to not get crushed and to get out of the way but it was no use. His ribs almost cracked and he was sure he got squished into an extra long Percy pole.

"I will see you after, Percy! I have to go to my place now! Glad you are not dead! Yay!"

Tyson went and stood in front of the Cyclopes who all cheered. Grover looked as though he was about to faint. He was scared shitless of Cyclopes.

"And now," Zeus began, rolling his eyes. "We must reward our heroes, without whom defense against Olympus saved our seats of power and our existence. Is there anyone who would deny that our heroes are deserving?"

Ares looked a little sulky and would've raised his hand if not the glare given from Athena.

Zeus nodded. "TYSON, SON OF POSEIDON!" he boomed.

Tyson plowed forwards, the broken part of his club dangling in his hands.

Zeus was sizing him down. "Doesn't miss many meals does he? Tyson, for your bravery and your help, I am willing to appoint you General of Olympus' Cyclopes army. You shall also receive a new weapon suitable for such a position. What weapon shall you pick?"

Tyson's face was contorted, deep in thought. Finally, "I want new stick!" he said showing the King of the Gods his club.

Zeus took this in. "Okay…you shall have the—er—best stick that may be found."

Tyson happily stomped back to his post.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD!" bellowed Dionysus.

Grover slowly stumbled forwards with nervousness.

Dionysus rolled his eyes. "For your bravery blah blah blah, the gods have seen fit to make a Lord of the Wild."

Grover collapsed on the spot. Dionysus sighed and snapped his fingers. A few nebulae whooshed in and carried him away, looking as if he was floating in midair.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" called out Athena. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand after he gave it a squeeze of encouragement. Annabeth strode over and bowed to her mother.

"Annabeth my child, you have made me proud. Knowing your strengths, I have named you Olympus' official architect."

Annabeth screamed in happiness but quickly realized her mistake. Her hand clamped shut on her mouth as she walked back towards Percy and the others. The Olympians as well as Athena chuckled.

Annabeth stuttered in shock. "I'll have to start planning—drafting paper—and um—pencils—"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Poseidon boomed like the thunder in the crazy storms of his.

Percy strolled over to Zeus, bowed and then knelt before his father.

"Rise, my son." spoke Poseidon gently.

Percy rose and glanced at the council in general.

Zeus spoke. "Percy Jackson! You have proven to be the greatest of all heroes. You shall have a gift. What will it be, my hero?"

Percy stared. "One gift? _Any_ gift?

Zeus sighed. "Yes mortal. I know what you will ask. We have not bestowed this gift upon a mortal in many millennia. Yes if you wish it, then it shall be yours. Using the entire consensus of the gods, you shall be made a god."

Percy looked like he was struck by lightning. "A—a god? Me?"

"A dimwitted god apparently but yes, a god."

Percy looked back. Annabeth was trying hard not to meet his eyes.

"No."

"No? You will turn _down_ our generous gift?"

"Lord Zeus I'm honored and everything, and I do still want a gift. I just want to spend my life just like it is. Will you swear on the River Styx that you will fulfill my request?"

"You don't trust us, boy?" boomed Zeus.

Percy looked towards the God of the Underworld and said, "Someone once told me to make a proper oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty."

"This my request: can the scythe Kronos left behind be mine but kind of transformed so that it doesn't hurt you gods? I want it to be part of Riptide so that whenever I want the scythe, I can just think about it and it will appear. Because I know you don't trust me. Also, can you renew Lord Hades' and Lady Hestia's thrones? Also, I would like to request for the immortality that the Hunters have for Annabeth and me so that I'm not fully immortal. I know it's a pretty big request but I know it's within your powers."

Zeus snorted. "Is that all?"

Poseidon looked concerned, and Athena was glaring at him. But at the end Athena gave up. "Percy—" Poseidon started.

"I hold you to your oath."

Zeus sighed as the council nodded. "Very well."

The scythe in Percy's hands disappeared. Percy brought out Riptide and thought about the scythe. Suddenly, it was there in his hands. It was the same Celestial bronze metal and had the same grip. Also, Percy felt stronger and as though time was slowed down a tiny bit. Annabeth took his hand and nodded. Percy also noticed that there was a new obsidian black throne with the Lord of the Dead perched upon it. Lady Hestia was sitting on her new throne, looking as though its was made of hot coal, but a warmer, kinder kind of way. They both glanced at Percy with the most gratitude they can place upon that peek.

Afterwards, during the celebration party, Lady of the Hearth strolled up beside him.

"I would like to thank you for my new throne Perseus." Hestia said.

"Yeah well, I wanted to help you anyway I could."

Hestia smiled. "How would you like to be my champion?"

Percy was shocked. "What does that do?"

Hestia only grinned. "Well, to start off with…certain powers."

Percy thought about it. "I would love to be your champion my Lady."

Hestia touched Percy's shoulder. A warm feeling passed through Percy and filled him with happiness. "You can now summon any kind of food from the hearth, anywhere. Also, I have given you a few fire abilities. Like your power over water, you must practice. For now, you can only…set your sword on fire, blast some fire from your hand, and you are probably immune to fire heat."

"Wow Lady Hestia! Thank you so much! I am glad to be your champion."

A few minutes later, Hades walked over to Percy. "So, my boy! I must thank you for obvious reasons! And I have come to you with a proposal. Would you like to become my champion?"

Percy frowned. "Are heroes allowed to have two patrons at once?"

Hades chuckled. "Of course! Let me guess…Hestia?"

Percy nodded.

"Well if you want to become my champion, you can have twice the power and twice the support. What do you say?" said Hades.

Percy thought about it. "Sure Lord Hades."

Hades then touched his shoulder as well. Another feeling passed through him, this time of a certain power of death, though it did not make him uncomfortable.

Hades elaborated. "You now have control over the dead, spartuses as they have given you trouble I see, and you can also have a small dagger made of Stygian Iron as a backup. It will be part your sword like the scythe."

Percy decided this would be useful. "Sure, that would help a lot!"

Hades smiled. "It is done!"

Percy pulled out Anaklusmos and thought of the dagger appearing in his hands. As he thought so, reality happened; the Stygian iron blade appeared in his hands. He thought of naming the scythe and the dagger different names so that he can just think of the names instead of appearance. He decided to think of them later. "Wow. Thanks so much Uncle Hades!"

"No problem. You know, I think you would look really good in black wings just like my lieutenant, Thanatos or 'Death'. Maybe when you feel comfortable. I'll be off then. Goodbye my nephew!"

Percy thought the wings would never happen, as that would completely make him Cupid; the looks he got from naiads. But he was thankful for both patrons now; this could come in useful as well as the various abilities given to him.

As Percy walked on across the party hall, he spotted a certain deity in Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and flip-flops. Percy made his way over and Poseidon turned away from the satyr he was talking to. Was that counted as rude as a god? Whatever.

Poseidon smiled. "I would like to thank you again although there is no way I can repay your efforts, though indeed you have caused my palace to become rubble down at the bottom of the ocean. I forgive you for that. You have my blessings for the future to come and as a bonus, I will enhance your power over water. Also, I have already spoken to your uncle about your access to the air. He has allowed your passage to the sky should you need it. I hope this will help you across any stumbles and obstacles through your life as a demigod. You have truly made me proud." He surprised Percy by embracing him firmly.

"Thanks Dad. I feel a little over encumbered with all these abilities and powers thrown at me."

Poseidon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you. Hestia and Hades are now my patrons. They both gave me some new and totally sweet powers that might come in useful. I think that was a good decision because I need to get prepared if the next Great Prophecy is in my lifetime. You never know, right Dad?"

Poseidon frowned at first, but then said, "Yes I suppose you don't. But do not worry child. I doubt the next Great Prophecy will be in your lifetime. Oh! One more thing! The gods have agreed to create an honorary palace for you. You don't always have to stay there, due to your…ah… _other_ occupied time at Camp with your friend, Annabeth."

Percy was left looking like a stupid tomato in the middle of the hall as Poseidon smiled and left to chat with some minor deities. He decided to stay the night at the palace to honor the council. He spotted Annabeth dancing with some minor god when he remembered…he had questions.

He marched over and pulled her away from her partner. Annabeth looked surprised but then understood. "Listen…I know you want to know who was behind you, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell you…" she stopped when she saw his glare.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Okay…Gods Percy, are you sure you want to know?" she asked before thinking about it. "Never mind, it might make things worse."

"It…it was Luke."

 **A.N. The second chapter is officially done! Over 2K words this time! I know that's still not too much but hey, this is my first rodeo. I will try to post a lot of chapters to make up for it, but school exams might get in the way for a bit. I know this cliffhanger was a little obvious to some, but oh well. Please review! If you have any ideas for the sword names or have advice or thought this chapter was too cheesy, then let me know in the reviews or PM's. I myself thought giving too many powers and abilities just to Percy would have been a little over the top so I will try to divide them… well you'll have to see (I made it a little obvious, I know). Thanks for the support!**


	3. Unfinished Business

**A.N. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians franchise. Enjoy!**

 **CHAP. 3: DREAMS**

Percy lay on his amazing, new and of course, godly bed and stared at the ceiling. He had not known how serious things would get in one day.

 _It…It was Luke._

Percy scowled in frustration. He thought he had killed him! Not to mention the Kronos within him! But if Annabeth was right, Luke had survived the curse of Achilles, which puzzled Percy the most. It was impossible to survive when your Achilles spot was hit.

Percy was situated upon his bed in one of the rooms of his new palace. His bed was not just a regular bed. It was huge, spread out, giving Percy as much space to stretch out if he wanted. He had the whole palace to himself, but after thinking about it, he decided to give his mother and Paul the palace if they wanted. After all, a palace is not Percy's style, especially when there is a place like Camp Half-Blood to be at.

Camp Half-Blood.

The name itself warmed Percy right up. He decided to head over there in the morning.

But for now…

Before he could finish the thought, he fell into a deep sleep. And of course, he had dreams.

At first the dream was just a blank space of darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing and although he thought he could feel nothing, there was a cold chill up his spine. He felt an old, dark power. Somehow, it felt even more powerful than the Kronos he 'met' in his journey to Hades on his first quest. This presence felt…older and more evil, even stagnating. No…this was definitely _not_ a Titan.

 _Yes, young hero. Welcome. I have watched you through the years._

The voice chilled Percy right down to the bone.

 _Yes, I see why you have my wife concerned. But I have saved her the trouble of waking. No, I will destroy you myself. I will enjoy watching you crumble, watching everything around you turning to ash. Defeating Kronos is not a big feat, for he was a weakling. Yes, now you will feel_ my _wrath._

Then Percy heard the cackling of the purest evil. He woke with a start. He was clammy, cold sweat pouring down his face.

 _I should have made_ 'no dreams' _part of my request,_ he thought. He got out of bed and as he did so, he thought about what the voice said. It mentioned its _wife_. Like anything would have the guts to marry that evil…thing. But still, what he said bothered Percy out of his mind. There is a new threat. That much he knew. As if he would be left alone in peace for longer than a week. And he still had Luke to worry about. He'd ask Annabeth and Grover what exactly they saw when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. He stepped out of his mansion and was greeted by three satyrs that bowed to him. Percy blushed.

"You didn't have to do this," he said. The satyrs shook their head. "We only have a message, Lord. From a woman named Sally Jackson."

Percy cursed. He'd forgotten to tell her he was okay. Wait. He'd even forgotten to send a blue signal! Shit. He thanked the satyrs and sprinted towards the throne room. He burst through the door and ran towards Zeus. The council looked surprised. "Lord—Zeus!" he panted.

Zeus frowned in concern. "Yes, my boy? What is wrong?"

Percy sighed. "I forgot to tell my mom I'm okay. Can you just send a blue signal from the Empire Sate Building? She might—"

Zeus raised his hand to silence Percy. "I understand completely, son." He snapped his fingers. "It is done. The building is now lit up blue."

A few minutes later, Percy emerged from the ground floor of the Empire State building. He pulled over a taxi and said to the cab driver, "The strawberry fields on Long Island."

Twenty minutes later, Percy arrived at the destination of Camp Half-Blood. He looked across what looked like a bunch of strawberry fields all the way to the beach. It looked beautiful. The symbolic pine tree was on Half-Blood Hill, marking the spot where Thalia, the daughter of the Sky sacrificed her life to save her three friends, which happened to be Annabeth, Grover and Luke.

Luke…the traitor. Thalia sacrificed her life just for Kronos to be raised. It seemed unfair.

Percy paid the driver and hiked up the hill. As he entered the official camp magical borders, the camp itself actually appeared. The Big House, the mess hall, the volleyball/basketball courts, the forest, and finally the twelve cabins formed in a 'U'. He strolled down towards the Big House when an invisible force tackled him.

Percy sent a muffled cry from under the force, "Annabeth, seriously?"

"You should always be prepared, Kelp Head," she said as she pulled her hat off, her blonde hair swirling down and her grey eyes piercing into Percy's face. She smiled and pulled him up. "Where were you last night? You didn't come to camp did you?"

Percy shook his head. "I stayed at an honorary palace that was built for me by the gods. It's a really cool palace. The beds were, like, the size of the mess hall. And there were about twenty rooms! Funny they built it for me when they have an architect such as you to do it for me, right?"

Annabeth looked uneasy. Percy sighed.

"It was your design?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded. " It was a design I worked on since you came to Camp Half-Blood four years ago. The gods, especially my mom, thought it would be a good idea to try one of my designs as your palace so there it is. My mom made me an identical palace, except pale gold. What color's yours?"

"Blue."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh, and did I tell you my mom gave me a couple powers as well? I have enhanced battle strategy and analysis now. I can analyze a battle within seconds and work out how we can win. And I also have renewed strength in battle. Cool huh?"

Percy's jaw dropped down. "That will probably save your life, like, hundreds of times. It's going to come in useful, trust me."

Annabeth punched him playfully. "I don't need to trust you to know _that_ , Seaweed Brain. Now, come on. Let's go see Chiron. He was wondering where you went."

Percy followed her to the Big House, a little nervous. Should he tell Chiron? Then he got angry. He'll probably think I'm a coward running to him for help. No.

Outside the Big House, Annabeth frowned and asked, "What's wrong? You look a little frustrated."

Percy scolded himself. "Nothing," he muttered.

Annabeth didn't look convinced but didn't push him. She entered the Big House and Percy followed. But before he did, he looked up towards the attic and made sure that the Oracle wasn't moving the curtains or anything, because that would've had him awake the whole night with a baseball bat in his hands. There was nothing there so, reassured, Percy went in. Inside, Dionysus, Chiron, and Grover were in their daily game of pinochle.

"Ah! Percy, my boy! Where were you off to? I almost wondered whether you abandoned Camp!" cheered Chiron.

Dionysus simply looked depressed at the sight of him. "Ah, Peter Johnson, welcome back, blah, blah. Now off you go!" he grumbled. "Thought the harpies took care of him," he added, looking utterly disappointed.

Chiron worked his way over to Percy in his wheelchair. "I know all about you new…ah… _home_ , if you would say. I was simply joking. Now a word before you go. You have been given the responsibility of cabin inspection and Annabeth, you are to read the reports. Another thing, both of you. Capture-the-flag is tonight, should you wish to participate. Poseidon will have a temporary alliance with Athena as well as Dionysus and you shall face the rest of the cabins as your opponents. You can choose amongst yourselves who will be captain, but…do not disappoint me!" Chiron chuckled and left for his archery class with the Hermes cabin.

As Percy was reading the reports, and Annabeth was inspecting the cabins, Percy tried to start a conversation.

"So…I think you should be captain." He blurted. Annabeth shook her head as she looked at the Area cabin. Was it at the dirty cabin or me?

"No. I think you should be captain. You gained a few more powers from the council, who knows what you can do. Besides, you're immortal! Well…partially. But then again, so am I."

Percy shook _his_ head. "You now have a freaking BattleSiri in your head! That will definitely be a bigger help."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine."

After they were done, Percy decided to take her to a place he loved most on Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey! Hey, you listening?"

Percy had fallen into a trance while watching the sunset. They were walking along the beach that Percy usually spent most of his time at. It was a private place and only Percy knew some beach spots oblivious to the other campers as well as Chiron and even Mr. D. Technically, these spots were out-of-bounds because they were a little too far away from the main camp beach. But Percy liked to bring Annabeth to these kinds of places so that they had absolute privacy.

"I was _explaining_ my battle plan for capture-the-flag tonight. You should really pay attention to my plan… if you want to survive…"

Percy just smirked. "Is this supposedly because 'Athena _always_ has a plan'?"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" said Annabeth with a look that closely resembled their dear friend from cabin five, Clarisse. Before Annabeth could wreck him, he hurriedly said, "Ok, ok, Athena always has a plan," because Percy has felt her wrath before. As Annabeth reviewed her battle plan with him, he shook his head and said, "I see Wise Girl has lost her touch". Before she could do anything about it, a conch horn blew faintly in the distance.

"Oh no!" said Annabeth. "We're going to be late! Later, Seaweed Brain!" she giggled.

And with that she left him in the dust. Percy sighed and sprinted after her.

By the time they got to camp, Chiron had already finished the daily announcements.

"And now…enjoy your—"

He paused when he saw Percy and Annabeth stumbling into the mess hall. A few people were snickering while everyone else was grinning. A voice called out, "What were _you_ two up to?"

That was the unmistakable voice of Connor Stoll. Chiron himself chuckled and said, "So glad you can join us Percy, Annabeth! And now that we are all safe and sound here, let us enjoy our feast!"

Annabeth left Percy with a kiss and went to join Malcolm and the rest of her siblings. Percy, on the other hand, turned to his empty table and felt a pang of hurt in his heart and longed for Tyson. He decided to send him an Iris-message to him after the game.

He sat down and simply strung a thought together stating what he wanting for dinner and not a second later, his goblet filled with his most favourite exquisite sapphire coloured drink and some juicy steak with some salad on the side.

 _Nymphs._

He never ordered the vegetables but the nymphs are very strict on a good diet. Percy then got up almost through habit, along with others, and went to scoop the best part of his meal into the fire.

 _For Poseidon_ , he thought.

He walked back to his table and ate alone. After he and the other campers were finished, Chiron got up and stated the rules.

"Campers! You know the rules! The boundary is the creek! Capture the opponent's flag and transport it back to your side to win! All magic items are allowed! I shall be the judge and battlefield medic. No maiming—unless you want KP and stable duty for a month!" Chiron shuddered at the thought of the stables. "Ready up heroes!"

The campers all got up and strapped up their armor and were checking their shields and swords. Percy strapped up his armor perfectly and followed Annabeth into the forest.

"So…you haven't told me my position, yet." He prompted.

"Border patrol," she muttered simply.

Percy sighed. "Seriously? Did you set something up for me this time? For me to get pummelled?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know did I?" she said mysteriously. She smiled, kissed him, and left him in the dust.

Percy took his post at the edge of creek. What could be more boring than this? What is he going to do? Catch flies? He sighed. There was a boulder beside the creek that Percy placed himself upon and waited to join the action. He heard campers running past and bristles of the trees along with screams and cheers of the Ares cabin.

 _They probably need me._

Suddenly there was something coming towards him from all directions. Was it smoke? No. It was green mist. There was only one place he had seen that mist before. The attic.

The mist solidified itself into a figure that looked strangely and suspiciously like a dracaena. There was a voice—no—three voices of the Oracle that then said four words.

 _It is not over._

 **A.N. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Another chapter down, that makes three down! More than 2.3K! I really don't know what to say about this one, but just give me a ton of reviews with advice, your wishes, and ideas…anything! It really helps! That goes for the PM's as well! Also, do you guys want a Percabeth pairing or a different pairing? If any of you have ideas for characters, feel free to tell me through reviews or PM's! Thanks for the support!**


	4. Rising Evil

**A.N. Sorry for not updating. I had assignments and stuff. I do not own any of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians franchise, blah, blah. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAP. 4: RISING EVIL**

 _It is not over._

Percy stared, dumbfounded, at nothing in particular as the emerald colored mist evanesced away. He was shocked; the Oracle had only come out of its home in the attic two years ago, but the thick, green mist was never seen without its host anywhere _outside_ the attic. And didn't the Oracle speak of prophecies and riddle them in rhyme? Percy's body was not reacting from the shock. It said, _It is not over_. Everything that has happened since Luke stabbing himself, his mark of Achilles, proved this statement to be true. On top of that, it was the _Oracle_. The mummy was _supposed_ to tell the truth. This new information worried Percy out of his mind.

But before he could think about it any longer, the bushes by the creek rustled. Percy raised Riptide and his eyes sharpened on instinct.

Three campers emerged from the bushes and spotted Percy. They were demigods from the Apollo cabin. Thankfully they don't curse him and make him speak in rhymes for the next month, which would be a nightmare. He'd rather face Typhon by himself.

The Apollo campers laughed when they noticed Percy was alone and readied their bows.

Now, Percy wasn't always smart, but he knew their dad was the god of Archery and he did _not_ want to know how good their accuracy is, although he had a pretty good guess.

Then he had an idea. He was only feet away from them and if he transformed Riptide into scythe form and on fire, he can reach them easily and swipe away their bows. Then he can laugh at their skill with a _real_ man's fight. Percy took one glance at Riptide and thought about Kronos' scythe in his hands, blazing. The sword he knew for years was instantly replaced with the fiery scythe.

His opponents were shocked and dazed. Percy grinned and took this chance. He swung the scythe in a deadly horizontal arc, literally cutting their bows in half through the middle, and in a split second, he willed his scythe to change back to Riptide, the weapon he favored most for handheld combat. He stood there and watched in amusement as the archers looked at the top part of their bows slowly slid of the bottom half. They were bewildered but recovered soon and unsheathed their knives, like Annabeth's. They circled around Percy, meanwhile Percy just chuckled. He was the best swordsman to live in a long, long time. Percy watched as that sunk into their brains, too. _Now_ they looked worried and even scared. They were never that good with a knife.

Percy swung his right arm holding Riptide in a deadly horizontal arc and slammed the butt of the blade into the camper on the furthest left. The demigod crumpled instantly and lay unconscious on the muddy riverbank. Percy turned to the other two. They were hesitating to advance towards Percy.

Percy wasn't surprised. One of the archers gained courage and swung his celestial bronze knife. Although it was a good attempt, they were no match for Percy.

Percy merely locked his blade with Riptide on the hilt of his opponent's knife and twisted downward, using one of the first disarm skills he had learned from...Luke.

The knife clattered away and the camper looked terrified and raised his hands in surrender.

Percy smiled and his face showed pity. "Now, now. Do you really think raising your hands will prevent your ass getting whupped?"

Percy punched him in the nose so hard he spun around, and then he booted him in the ass. "I _did_ say your ass was gonna get whupped, did I not?"

He then turned to glare at the last Apollo demigod. One look from Percy, and he dropped his knife and ran back towards his flag. "That's what I thought."

Percy then heard the shouts of his teammates as he looked through the trees and saw Annabeth running with the flag with the whole opponent team chasing her. Percy's eyes narrowed.

He readied Riptide and ran towards his teammate. The team saw him and some of them stopped and stumbled back. They knew how good Percy was at hurting things. Sometimes even tends to do it by accident.

Percy joined Annabeth's sprint for their safe territory. He looked over at her, and said, "I'll hold them off, you focus on getting the flag back to our side. Win this thing for me." With that he turned around and faced the mob of campers trampling towards him. The moment they collided into him, he waded through them with his deadly blade helping him. Time seemed to slow down around him but he was too busy dodging spears and swords to give it too much thought.

Finally, there were campers all sprawled across the floor, either groaning in pain or unconscious. Percy heard whooping behind him. He turned to see Annabeth holding a now silver banner in her hands followed by their team cheering behind her. Her eyes were twinkling as she ran up to Percy.

"I guess we won…" she said. She smiled and took his hand and led their team back to the pavilion, tramping over the unconscious campers on the ground.

When they got back Chiron was waiting with the laurels. He smiled and announced, "So! The blue team has prevailed! They have earned their rights on the battlefield and the captains shall receive the golden laurels. Percy! Annabeth! Please come up and receive you laurels!"

Percy walked up to Chiron alongside Annabeth and got their laurels. Their team cheered and that made Percy feel good.

It was a long day and Percy was ready to crash into his bed, which wasn't nearly as good as the ones in his palace. But that did not matter to Percy; he just wanted to regain his energy after tonight. He felt his eyelids droop as if he had a weight on them, and he finally gave himself up to the temptation of rest.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap, tap, tap._

Percy's eyes flew open. He reached into his pocket immediately and felt his hand grab Riptide, his thumb and index finger ready to rip off the pen cap. He slowly got out of bed and stared at the door.

 _Tap, tap._

He laggardly crept up to the cabin door and yanked it open, Riptide in full form in his hands, ready to demolish any danger around.

 _Hey, boss!_

"Blackjack!?" exclaimed Percy. The black-as-night steed nearly gave him a heart attack. Anyway, what the _heck_ was he doing at Percy's door at, like, 4 in the morning? Why wasn't he in his stables?

"Blackjack! What are you _doing_ here?" Percy frowned.

 _Ehh…well…we got some 'Dracula' problems._

"Uh—you mean dracaenas?" he asked, confused.

 _Yeah, them. So they told me to come get you, boss._

"Ok, be right there." Muttered Percy as he trotted back into his cabin.

He changed his clothes and headed outside. He ran up to Blackjack, who was grazing on the fields. Percy leapt onto his back and held on as Blackjack leaped into the air and headed towards the magical border, where everyone was crowded in battle armor.

As Blackjack glided down and lost altitude, Percy jumped off, and ran forwards to the place where border patrol was fighting...a dracaena. He pushed through the ranks of guards and found himself in front of...Queen Sess.

Percy was shocked; he vividly remembered slicing her in half in the Battle of Manhattan and hearing her dissipate into nothingness. But...here she is now.

Percy frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were rotting in the pits of Tartarus!"

Sess smiled. "My, my Percy Jackson. You are as persistent as ever! And I _was_ rotting in that—that—" Sess shivered. "That _place_. But now…my sisters and I have a new patron. One that will destroy all that opposes. He is not as ignorant as Kronos. He knows that if you want to weaken the leaves, you must take out the roots. He will annihilate the Ancient Lands and then, when the gods have been weakened, he will crush the Olympians and all gods who defy him. Your puny little demigod camps will be trampled underfoot by the sons of Gaia herself. You won't stand a chance!" she sneered.

Travis scowled. "Oh ye—?"

He was interrupted as a celestial bronze arrow just whipped over his shoulder and pierced her right in the dead center of Queen Sess' forehead. Percy was shocked. He slowly turned to see who had fired the shot and found his gaze settled upon Chiron, who came trotting over with a worried look in his eyes. He looked at Percy and said, "I'm so sorry I could not have come sooner, I was not awaken, until I heard the sounds. What happened?"

Percy looked over at where Chiron had killed the dracaena. All that was left was a little bit of dust flying into the wind and even that was disappearing. "Chiron…you just destroyed our only means of information about a new threat. She said something about a new patron and how he will destroy the Ancient lands using…the sons of Gaia? Did she mean the Titans?"

Chiron had a look upon his face that showed that he did not want to share what he knew. "No. Let us hope they are not the sons I hope she meant. We will talk more in the Big House in the afternoon. Now, get some sleep everyone!"

Percy held Chiron back after the Hill was deserted, except for Annabeth. "Chiron…I—I've also had these dreams…" he whispered.

Chiron looked as though he had expected this. "We will speak of this in the afternoon, child. Now off you go! It is four in the morning! No one gets up _this_ late, even if it were for a new release from Dean Martin's singles!"

* * *

Percy had a quick breakfast in the mess hall but dragged his feet around due to the fact that he did not sleep after the event early this morning. He stayed up and thought about what Queen Sess had said. He wondered what the new threat was and how he will decimate the Western Civilization. And what did he mean by the Ancient Lands? Did he mean Greece? Or possibly Rome? Percy's brain couldn't take the feedback and he groaned.

And he still had questions about how Luke had survived. He'd have to ask Nic—

"Hey Percy!" said a familiar and surprising voice.

Percy turned around on his bench and found himself staring at Nico, who was grinning at him. Percy smiled and slapped him on the back. "Well, speak of the devil!"

Nico frowned. Percy hurriedly made an apology. "It's only an expression. Anyway, I had some questions, buddy. Did you find out about Luke, Nico? Well, he survived when he stabbed himself in his Achilles spot. You and I both know that is not supposed to happen. It's impossible to survive! And I wondered," Percy was on a roll, and Nico got more suspicious looking as he went on. "The god of the Styx is, well, Styx right? Where would she be, Nico? I want to talk to her about her defects in the Achilles invincibility thing."

Nico shuffled. "Percy, I don't think it's a good id—"

Percy put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico, please. It is the only way to find out how to defeat Luke…again. And it might help find out more information about this new threat."

Nico frowned. "New threat?"

Percy sighed. He explained how his meeting with Queen Sess involved new info on a evil force rising, even more powerful than Kronos, the Lord of the Titans himself.

Nico didn't seem to understand. "What could be more powerful than Kronos, besides Gaia?"

Percy was annoyed. "Nico, can you just take me to Lady Styx?"

Thunder boomed.

Nico thought about it and then sighed. "Fine."

He whistled and instantly, a wall of black fur collided into them both and a huge wet mop was sweeping their faces. Percy laughed. "Good to see you too, Mrs. O' Leary. Now girl, get off…"

Once the black as night hellhound was of them, they watched as she started to chase her tail. Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on girl, we got to get to the Underworld!"

The world 'Underworld' got Mrs. O' Leary excited.

In less than a minute, they emerged from the shadows of Central Park, the entrance to the Underworld they had taken not long ago. Percy forgot about the part where they needed music. But then he remembered that Nico's father was his patron. He sent out his thoughts to the deep, rich earth as well as the riches below the surface. "Um…Lord Hades? I'm at the Door of Orpheus and uh…we could really use your help in opening these Doors because neither of our singing is good enough. Please?" he added.

Nico frowned. "Why would _my_ dad answer your requests and prayers?"

Percy explained how Hestia and Hades offered to be his patrons and how he accepted. Nico was gaping at him. "Wha—"

Hades' voice suddenly filled the air. "Of course nephew! Anything for my young hero."

The Doors crumbled open and Percy thanked the Lord of the Dead. They headed inside with Mrs. O' Leary in hot pursuit, wagging her tail. They climbed onto her back and Percy whispered into her ear. "Hey girl! Can you take us to the River Styx?"

Once again, Percy felt that she thought he said 'sticks' because she got excited. As they raced forward into the Underworld, he thought he heard Nico grumble about how his father never treated _him_ this way.

Percy smiled as the River Styx cam into view over the horizon. Or whatever they call it here.

* * *

 **A.N. I know it's been a long time since I posted, but the homework has been piling up already! Can you believe it!? Anyway, this is, again, a short chapter, but I will try to make up for it by posting many chapters. Thank you for all your reviews and keep sending me ideas about the pairing and names for the scythe and the dagger! Thanks for the support!**


	5. Questions and More

**A.N. It's been about a month since I updated, I'm VERY sorry, but I'll admit, I was too lazy and also had some assignments and tests.**

 **Again, I'm sorry, I do not own the PJ & O franchise, and sit back and just read already! ****(READ BOTTOM)**

* * *

 **CHAP. 5: QUESTIONS AND MORE**

The Styx came into view as Percy, Nico and Mr. O' Leary approached and slowly gained proximity to the river. They could now see the river; it's polluted waters, waters full of dreams and hopes that humans threw in after dying without accomplishing anything. It was depressing how polluted the River Styx was. There were many variety of things, even the most bizarre things you could think of. There were clocks, friendship chains, pictures, mini car models, and as he looked over the river, something flashed brightly out of the corner of his eye. As he and Nico rode closer and Mrs. O' Leary bounded along the river, Percy glanced closer and saw what looked like a circlet—a silver circlet… like the one Zoë wore…

Percy frowned. Zoë's circlet? Must be connected to how much she still wants to be in the Hunt. Percy regretted her death as much as Artemis or any of the other Hunters did. He flinched at the memory of his time atop the Mountain of Despair, Mount Tamalpais. His battle with Atlas came flooding back to him and his EXTREMLEY painful duration under the weight of the sky, Atlas' burden he now trapped under again. Percy shuddered at the thought of his molten muscles, his bones on fire, and shook the thought out of his head forcefully. He began staring at the river again, and a thought suddenly flew into his mind.

"Nico…how exactly are we going to talk to Lady Styx? I mean, she's not really…physical is she?" Percy asked reluctantly. Nico smirked and an evil grin grew upon his face.

"You're not going to like this… and to answer your second question, Lady Styx is a _goddess_ Percy. She can take any form she wants." He replies bluntly.

Percy scowled and wondered whether he should've talked to Nico in the first place. All his plans involve pain, and sometimes had the risk of a _very_ quick death. But he then thought of Luke and how easily he escaped. Percy _had_ to catch him and get him to talk, or at least end his days working for the bad guys. He wouldn't kill him if possible, but if things became difficult…

Mrs. O' Leary started to slow down and Percy could tell why. They were approaching the point where the Styx was flowing out from under a wall of black… well…wall. Percy knew somewhere on the other side of the wall, the other rivers resided. He couldn't remember which, but from the information Chiron gave him, the ones he could remember were Acheron, Cocytus, and Phlegethon. Wait…the Phlegethon was in Tartarus wasn't it? He'd have to admit to Chiron that he hadn't listened all these years later.

Nico jumped off and Percy followed suit. Mrs. O' Leary lay down and got ready for a nap. Percy smiled. "You might as well sleep for now, as Nico's plan will probably get me killed."

Percy trotted up to Nico, who bent over and was gazing into the river Styx, into the pitch-black waters. He sighed, nodded, and straightened to break it to Percy.

"Percy…you're going to have to, um, maybe, wade in a bit again." Nico said nervously. Percy was startled. He stared at the black river and he thought how he would never want to touch that liquid again. But then he thought of Luke and but back his nerves. He then grinned at the irony of it. He never thought _Luke_ would be the reason he would persevere. Nico frowned, nervously.

"Um, you think this is amusing?" he asked.

Percy snapped back to reality and shrugged Nico and his question off. He was prepared. Nico tried to encourage him. "Remember, your blessing from Hestia, giving you some invulnerability to fire might help numb the burning of the Styx a bit. So you probably won't die."

Percy did not, at all, feel reassured. But he stepped up to the river anyway. He took off his shoes and started to lower a foot into the river.

Nico blurted, "Remember! When you summon Lady Styx, ask her about the imm—"

Percy's head went under. His skin burned like before and he felt like he was being broiled over a white flame, on a 100 degree Celsius day. But all in all, it was not as bad as the first time he slipped into this water. Percy didn't dare open his eyes, as the river water might vaporize his eyeballs. But nevertheless, he finally landed at the bottom of the murky, polluted River Styx. His feet felt soft sand, no doubt black like the sand on the surface and all around the Underworld. He took a few steps forward and sent out his senses. He felt nothing and continued to send out his senses once again. Still, he felt nothing.

With all his might, he thought, _Um, Lady Styx? Lady Styx! I sort of have some questions and stuff—_

Before he could finish his thought, he felt a presence, a powerful one. He felt it draw closer to himself. He didn't dare open his eyes yet.

"Lady Styx…are you there?" he spoke out loud.

A pause. Then…

 _Yes, Perseus Jackson. I am here, young hero._ Her voice sounded a little annoyed. _Why have you come? No one, not even the greatest demigod has bathed in my waters twice. Why must you be different? Why must I not blast you into pieces?_

Percy had better talk quick. "To answer your first question, my Lady, I am here for some of my questions to be answered. To answer your second question however, I must admit that I do not think of my self as a special or even great demigod. I am just a spawn of the gods. And finally, to answer your last question, I have suspicions about the Titan War being a front, a…distraction if I must. And I beg you not blast me with your godly powers because I am here to help save the entire mythology—sorry my Lady—godly world and the Western Civilization itself. I have been aware of a new threat. But before that, the day Titan Lord Kronos was defeated, Luke Castellan survived. I was wondering—"

 _IMPOSSIBLE! No one has ever survived and never will survive the Curse of the Styx!_

Percy was startled. "This is precisely why I have come to you, my Lady. I don't understand how he survived. Is there _any,_ and I mean _any_ reason he could have survived?"

Lady Styx did not speak. Percy concluded that she was thinking. Finally, she answered.

 _Hmmm, I'm not really sure, but there is a chance that a very old power is at work here. Perhaps, our ancestors with knowledge of the oldest form of magic from the deepest parts of the earth. There still really is no chance the Curse of the Styx can be withheld, except for your friend, Luke._

Percy winced when he heard Styx say, 'friend'. Luke had been anything but a friend, except maybe the first week or so he had attended Camp Half-Blood. "Old magic? Like Titan old?"

 _Hmmm, no. Even the Titans would not be given the knowledge powerful enough. No, even more powerful._

Percy was stunned. More powerful than the Titans? What the _heck_ could be more powerful than the Titans? But he decided not to press Styx too hard. "Thank you, my Lady. Your information had been of utmost importance and help. I will not bother you any longer. Good—"

 _But wait. You have the courage to visit the Styx twice, although no hero has ever done it, and I should blast you for it. Nevertheless, I trust you do everything for the best and your fatal flaw shows your loyalty and gives off your character to others. I therefore give you my blessing and hope you the best of luck on your journeys. My blessing will allow you to bind yourself to this river, giving you the power of this river in combat. It will also allow you to gain endurance and health easily in a few seconds after tiring in combat. And lastly…if you wish it, I can make you immortal, truly connecting you to this river, the immortality flowing from the Styx to your blood. Ichor, that is. Basic god powers include teleportation, and the power to become invisible. You will learn the rest later on. I can make you a minor god of water, oaths, and loyalty. That is, if you wish._

Percy's mind was completely BLOWN away. He was offered the chance to become a _god_. He couldn't believe it. He thought of Annabeth. But she already has immortality and if she ever got into battle…well he was an immortal, he would protect her at all costs. Why not? What could go wrong?

"Do you have permission from Lord Zeus?" Percy asked.

Lady Styx answered yet again. _Of course, I had received the power to immortalize any mortal or demigod worthy enough that had the courage to bathe in my waters twice. You are eligible. By a LOT. So what do you think? Do you accept?_

Percy thought about it one more time before saying, "Yes, my Lady. I accept."

There was silence, then a feeling of energy and power flowed through Percy, filling him with something he can't quite put a finger on.

He was immortal. A _god_. Of water, oaths, and loyalty. Wow.

Lady Styx spoke. _It is done. You are now my favored one. I will root for you Percy Jackson, as you have pretty much become my best friend. Goodbye, my hero._

And with that, Percy felt her retreating to her…whatever her 'home' was. He made a mental note to visit Lady Styx all the time. Percy then pushed off the sandy bottom and rose up to the surface. His head broke through the water, and Nico quickly rushed to help him up from the edge. Percy was still overwhelmed.

"What were you _doing_ down there for so long?! I was starting to get worried; you were gone for like an _hour_!" Nico exclaimed.

Percy frowned. An _hour_? He had been down there for that long?

Percy smiled. "Well, Nico. Becoming a god, must take a while, right?" he grinned.

Nico almost stumbled over Mrs. O' Leary, who was fast asleep on the ground. "Wha—Wha—what do you m—mean a—a god?" he stuttered.

Percy merely smiled again. "Styx offered me godhood and the title over water, oaths and loyalty. Oaths, because she gave me her blessing." he explained. "I can now teleport and become invisible among other things. I need to train though. It will drain me. For now, I will use my hellhound."

Percy whistled and Mrs. O' Leary got up. Percy jumped onto her, and it took a few moments for Nico to pull himself together before he clambered on.

They shadow traveled to a clearing in the middle of nowhere. Percy got off and thanked Mrs. O' Leary. Nico followed reluctantly. Percy walked over to the middle of the clearing and told Nico to stand back. "I'm gonna try teleporting and invisibility right now, because those are the most important. First, I'll try to teleport to Camp Half-Blood. If I'm gone, then go to camp, I'll meet you there."

Percy took a deep breath as Nico nodded and ducked behind a rock, not wanting to get accidentally destroyed by the new god. He then thought hard and intensely about the location of where he wanted to go.

 _Camp Half-Blood, Camp Half-Blood._

There was a whoosh and he had left the ground and stumbled upon new land, all in less than a millisecond. Percy slowly opened his eyes. And thankfully, too. All he saw was the headlights of a car zooming towards him, before he dived out of the way. The car honked and the driver yelled something that was lost in the wind. Percy got up form the sidewalk and looked around. He was at a point where the Gray Sisters had passed on their way to camp. He did not entirely know where he was, only that he saw this place whiz by through the foggy windows of the Gray Sisters' taxi. Percy remembered that it was kind of close to camp. Oh, well. At least he was in the right track, and almost got there. He turned into an alley and tried again. Although it drained him of his strength a little bit, he was determined to try to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Another whoosh and he stumbled upon…what was definitely grass. Percy opened his eyes and found himself atop Half-Blood Hill! He had made it! Then he collapsed.

He wasn't unconscious, but the teleporting made Percy very, very tired. Then he remembered, he could call upon the power of the Styx. Percy closed his eyes, and thought about the flow of the Styx and how he yearned to harness the flow of the Styx into energy. At once, Percy was invigorated with energy and power.

So naturally, Percy decided to pull a prank on some campers. Travis and Connor. They had to learn some lessons. And anyway, it was their turn to get pranked.

Percy thought of becoming invisible, and as hard as he could, too. He opened his eyes and peeked at his raised hands.

He couldn't see them. Or his body. Perfect.

Percy strolled down to camp and played around with people' hats and such before laying his gaze upon Travis. He was playing volleyball with the Dionysus cabin. Percy walked up leisurely and grabbed the volleyball when it was in midair, about to sail right towards Travis. The ball was floating in midair to others. They all gasped. Travis looked suspicious. "Annabeth? Look, Annabeth, can't we just play our own volleyball game and leave your hat tricks for some other time?" he whined. Percy obliged, and whipped the ball at Travis' face. Travis flew backwards into the sand and every one laughed, even Travis cracked a smile.

Percy then walked on to the forges, where he knew Conner had his lessons on forging. Percy entered the armory and spotted Connor at once. He was working at the end of the working table on a sword or two. The sword was burning white hot and Connor splashed some water on it, a ton of steam automatically rising up to the ceiling. Percy walked silently as possible to the end of the table, where Connor began bashing the sword again with a hammer-looking thing. Percy turned the corner around Connor and eyed the sword. He waited till Connor sprayed some water over it again before picking it up again by the hilt of the sword. It was still burning and was hot, but Hestia's blessing gave him the ability of being resistant to fire. To him, it was just a tickling sensation under his hands.

Once again, an 'invisible' force had picked an object up, and Connor was stunned as he watched the yet-to-be made sword rise up into the air and point at him slowly. Connor's eyes seemed to be popping out of his eyeholes, and he seemed to understand after a few moments.

"Lady Aphrodite! Lady Aphrodite! I—I'm v—very sorry about th—throwing that g—golden mango into the c—cabin! Please! F—forgive me!" he stuttered, with his hands up in the air in surrender. The workers around the bench laughed at Connor's confession as the sword dropped and Percy was satisfied.

He walked out of the armory and headed towards the Big House, remembering to ask Chiron for permission to go to Olympus with the news from Lady Styx herself.

As he entered the Big House, he noticed Chiron and Dionysus glace over at the door as Percy closed it and walked towards them. They both looked at each other and shrugged. "Probably the wind. They went back to their important and godly game of pinochle. Percy frowned. He pulled a seat and sat on it. He was about to speak as he opened his mouth to describe his news, but Chiron and Dionysus looked at the chair he sat in. They looked at each other and a suspicious look crept into their faces. Chiron looked as though he came to a conclusion.

"Lord of the Skies, this is certainly no time for jokes. Please Lord Zeus, refrain from becoming invisible or you might accidentally cause a heart attack for the both of us…although Dionysus wouldn't be bothered," he added under his breath.

Percy looked down at his body and realized that he was still fully invisible. He cursed in Ancient Greek quietly. He did not want to reveal his new identity in this particular way. He concentrated on becoming visible and he could suddenly see his body. He looked up to see two very astounded faces looking back at him.

Chiron was the first to speak. " _Percy!_ How in the name of the Gods could you turn _invisible_?"

Percy grinned sulkily. "Erm, I kind of met Lady Styx for some questions…but then she told me that no one had ever bathed in her waters twice…so she sort of—kind of—mad me a— uh—god." Percy finally said bluntly. "With the power of immortality bound to me and the river…" he explained the whole story, including what Lady Styx had confirmed about the threat.

Chiron was amazed, while Dionysus just had his mouth wide open hanging on his jaws.

"A _god_? Perry, when—now I can smash you into little pieces and you would just keep coming back for more! I am astonished… And why would that old _witch_ make you immortal?"

The room darkened a bit, a cold chill swept through the air, and thunder boomed. Dionysus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah!" and with that, he went back to his magazine. But Chiron was still a little shaken. "So you're a god now, Perseus. I expected nothing less. You deserve it. You are, above all, the best and most important hero I have ever trained, Percy. You are, after all, the reason the world has not broken into chaos, the gods are still alive and powerful, and the Titans are defeated. But your new threat worries me. If your information does not become evident in a few weeks, I suggest you don't trust your dreams all that well. Understand, Percy?"

Percy understood. Chiron meant to take an even _closer_ look at his dreams and concentrate on them even more. Percy got up to leave.

He then opened the door, but before he could, Chiron held him back. "And Percy! Annabeth is out on a quest on a new lead for the new increase in monsters. I trust you not to worry too much about her."

Percy smiled and nodded. "Thanks Chiron. And I was wondering if I could have permission to—"

"Go to Olympus so you can tell the gods of your story? It might not turn out to be sunshine and happiness once you get to the god part, but I know the lead you have is important enough to the gods."

Percy sighed and then stepped out into the sunlight, warmth splashing onto his body. He just wanted to lie down and sleep, but he had other things to do, like go to Olympus.

Percy groaned and then thought of his teleportation power. It wasn't so bad after all. So he concentrated on the place he wanted to go: the city of Olympus, just outside of the throne room. His feet left the ground and found a new hard, marble one.

Percy opened his eyes to find himself right outside the elevator in front of the rock path that led to the City of Olympus.

 _Close enough, I guess._

Percy jumped across the rocks and made his way across the streets of the city. A bunch of satyrs and dryads and even nebulae scurried around him and bowed to him whenever they got the chance, with whispers of, "Lord Perseus".

Percy was blushing and tried to wave them off saying, "Please, call me just Percy, no lord and all that. Come on."

The crown persisted nevertheless.

Finally, after making his way out of the ever-growing mob, he faced the entrance to the throne room. He entered.

Most gods were there but the vacancies were obvious. Ares, god of war and _arrogance_ , Aphrodite, goddess of love (no doubt they were out together), and Hephaestus (who was no doubt plotting to trap them).

Percy smirked. He was bound to be there for a live Olympus Air telecast.

Percy went and kneeled at his father's feet, before heading over to Zeus and bowing. "So what is it, my hero?"

Percy sighed. There was a lot to explain. Especially the god part. "Well sir, I have quite a lot to explain. Will you let me?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "When have I not? So explain, young hero."

* * *

 **A.N. I know I have not been updating but school's getting piled up along with my extracurricular activities, so bear with me…please. I hate it, too. So anyway, that was the 5** **th** **chapter! Over 3K words this time! I have broken my record but again, I know it's not much but you know what I aim to do to make up for it. Another thing: MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE! I need more reviews and ideas for the scythe and the dagger names. Also the pairing! Please review! Even if you want to give constructive criticism! And I am always here for PM's! Reviewing makes me happy and I am motivated to write more!**


	6. Bad News

**CHAP. 6: BAD NEWS**

* * *

The gods were staring at Percy, all of whom were wearing curious and maybe a tiny bit of worry upon their faces. Posiedon nodded at his son and waved his hand, prompting Percy to start talking. And so Percy talked. He talked like he never talked before…well there _was_ quite a lot to cover. For instance, the fact that he is a god and could unbalance the power of Olympus. He could also be destroyed by Zeus because Percy, his least favourite nephew, had become a god…meaning he would be there forever and could annoy the shit of Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, who could do nothing but kill him and wait for Percy to return in a few minutes due to his immortal blood flowing through his body. Ichor. The godly blood of the Olympians, other gods and…well…Percy.

He explained everything. As he did so, the curious, worried faces turned into a little angry and even _more_ worried. Athena's eyes seemed to be popping out of her head, Dionysus was stumbled back onto his seat of power and the vines were growing haywire all over Ares' vacant seat, Demeter was at the edge of her seat, Apollo wore a confused look on his face, Hera had a hand clamped over her mouth soon to be followed by the other hand, Artemis was pretty shocked and was staring at Percy trying to read him, Hestia was smiling a little bit with obvious gratification, Poseidon was completely blown away as he had a goofy looking expression on his face but was mixed with sneaky pride, and Zeus…well lets just say he was _pissed_.

Like Olympian _pissed_. And that's worse and _much_ more godly. The fact that he was the king of them all and had an arsenal of god-level lightning bolts along with a master bolt that is powerful enough to fade even a god.

Well, how convenient. Percy was, once again, eligible.

Once Percy was finished with his story of his trip to the Underworld, the council was noiseless. A pin could make more sound when dropped in here. Zeus was furious. His fingers were upon his crackling master bolt, ready to send Percy into the unknown. Percy merely smiled.

"What troubles you, Uncle? Is my information a little exasperating?" he grinned.

Zeus was shaking with anger. "PERSEUS! HOW DARE YOU BECOME A GOD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? YOU DO REALIZE WITH YOUR ADDITION, THE POWER IS UNBALAN—" he bellowed. The throne room shook. The Lord of the Sky's relatives were taken aback and were cowering in their seats of power. Before he could finish, Percy interrupted.

"But my Lord, you have already given permission, should you not already know this?" Percy smiled mischievously. The other gods were bewildered. They were signaling to Percy, waving their arms like madmen silently gesturing to stop. It was never a good choice to agitate Zeus, the Lord of the Olympians. He could literally do whatever he wants. He was a king.

"My—? My—per—exactly _what_ are you talking about, Jackson?" Zeus exclaimed, saying that last word like it was made out of spit.

Percy obliged. "Well, you see…you gave Lady Styx the power to make worthy heroes, or demigods to be precise, become immortals when they have the courage to visit and bathe in the Styx twice. According to this, Lady Styx believed I was worthy enough, bless her, and since submerged in the black waters for the second time…well, there is no reason to be angry at me, Uncle." Percy explained.

Just then the room got darker, chills swept through the air and a shadow appeared next to Percy. Once it gained a solid form, he could see that it was Lady Styx herself, staring at Percy, frowning playfully.

"Perseus, are you saying he should be angry at _me_?" she said sportively. She then turned to Zeus, who appeared to have had his mind blown. He was spluttering nonsense.

"Lord Zeus, we have done no wrong as permission was given form the Lord of the Gods himself, so if we are not destroying Perseus, I say we start up a welcoming party for his godly transformation. Now, the question is, what shall you decide on?"

Percy was startled. He didn't think anyone could talk to Zeus like this, in a matter of fact tone. But he looked over at Zeus and was surprised to see that he looked defeated. He seemed to be thinking about Percy's place among the gods of the Western Civilization and finally came to a decision. He nodded and faced Percy.

"As I have seen no harm in the future due to Jackson's god _minority_ ," Zeus started. "I have seen fit to have a welcoming party for this youngling. But first, I must crown him the god of—"

Lady Styx interrupted. "I have already named him the god of water, oaths and loyalty. He is well known for these things, is he not? And so," she said before she even gave a chance for Zeus to answer. "he shall be known as Perseus, son of Poseidon, god of water, oaths, and loyalty. And now! The party! It must be grand enough for this new and young god. I trust it to be so, Zeus."

And with that, she walked off and stood by the edge of the council 'U'.

Zeus's face was buried in his palms and was getting looks and smirks from the council. It seemed as though the council was fine with this new change of power. He finally sat up and revealed an extremely red face.

"Fine. Let the party begin!"

* * *

After that intense council meeting, the party seemed like Elysium. And that was good enough for Percy. Various gods and goddesses walked over and congratulated him on his 'breakthrough into a better life'.

But gods had _no_ life. Wasn't that the point?

As Percy was pondering about stupid stuff, Styx walked up to him unnoticed. She tapped him on the shoulder and snapped him out of his trance. Percy turned and smiled.

"Lady Sty—!" Percy started but saw Styx's raised hand. She shook her head. "Please Percy, it's just Styx. I prefer that. Please?"

Percy hesitated at first but then agreed. "Styx it is. Care for a dance? Immortal with immortal?"

Styx smiled. "Sure."

And so they danced. The Nine Muses were on, so the tune adjusted to whatever music anyone wanted to listen to. To them it was more like a slow waltz, perfect for a dance. Percy looked at Styx. He just noticed her appearance and what she was wearing. She was wearing a smooth and silky black dress, sparkling like the river itself. In fact, it seemed to be made out of just that. It reached all the way down to her feet, where her heels were peeking out. Her hair was flowing on to her back, very long and very smooth. Her face was beautiful. Percy never noticed how amazing she looked.

All in all, she was beautiful. Then Percy snapped out of it. Her goddess aura was making him fall into a love trance. Or…

Percy looked around and tried not to step on Styx's feet at the same time. All across the hall, immortals were dancing. He spotted Ares and Hephaestus…which meant…

Aha! Percy stared towards the refreshment table, stacked with ambrosia and nectar jugs. Next to it, a sulky looking Aphrodite was staring right at them. She noticed Aphrodite was looking at her and quickly turned away. At that exact moment, Styx loosened her grip and moved a little further away from Percy. Before she was getting quite close to him and was increasing her grip on him. Her face was a tiny bit red and she looked like she needed a break.

"You okay, Styx?" he asked with genuine concern, although he was a little red himself. Styx blushed and a small smile appeared. "I'm fine Percy, just need to get some fresh air. Be right back."

She left towards the Olympian balcony, on which a view of New York, some of Philadelphia and some of Maryland could be seen. Thalia swore on her life she would never go out there She would rather go take a ride with the bronze angels than be that high overlooking a whole city and more.

Percy decided she needed time alone.

Percy went around dancing with several goddess and hung out at the refreshment table mostly, where he was used to, back in middle school.

Percy sighed. _Not anymore_.

He had just remembered that it had been a couple hours since Styx took a leave and went to the balcony. Percy decided to go check on her, and he quickly exited the throne room and trotted over to the balcony, where he could just make out a silhouette leaning against the gold railing.

Percy silently strolled up to Styx and tapped her on the shoulder. Styx jumped when Percy startled her.

"Oh, it's you."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Styx rolled her eyes. "Oh great hero of Olympus, child of the Big Three, it's still you."

Percy sighed. "I guess it can't get any better than that."

Styx giggled. Then she seemed to get back into her previous train of thoughts and her smile vanished, replaced by a sad look.

Percy was concerned. "What's ailing you? Come on, you can tell _me_."

Styx sighed. "It's just…I don't feel important anymore. The power of the Styx is a waste now. The oath is just being used for everything not just important decisions. I don't feel as useful anymore."

Percy nodded and looked out to the city lights. "You know, Pan was pretty much in the same situation as you, you know. No one respected the wild anymore, but the _real_ reason he faded? T was because he didn't believe he had a place left in the world anymore. He was already dying, and he made the right decision and all, but don't blame yourself for things other people think of you as. Just be _you_. Don't care what importance is left in you to contribute, just know that you can, and you'll get right through it. Now if you want to be an Olympian, that's a different matter. You'll have to face Zeus alone; I wont be in the country if I want to get out of range.

Styx laughed. "Percy, I hope you know I'm grateful you came across my river. You really are something. Thank you, Perce. Now, let's get back to the party, they're probably missing us right now…"

Percy waved his hand but followed. "Zeus probably isn't," he muttered.

* * *

After the party, everybody was exhausted. Even the gods withdrew to their mansions after saying goodbye to everyone. Zeus was too drunk to even glare at Percy due to the godly drinks at the Olympian bar. Percy himself had one but regretted it soon after as the alcohol burned his throat like never before and his eyes bugged out. That got a lot of laughs from the other gods and Styx actually laughed as well.

Styx claimed she was 'beat' and disappeared in a black whirl of smoke. Percy slowly walked up to his cobalt palace, as he thought he was too shaken to go back to camp by himself, too tired to teleport, and _definitely_ too drunk to even bother to do those things.

Percy crashed onto his bed once he chose which room to sleep in from the many others. The rooms were a variety of how you wanted to sleep. Percy no doubt wondered whether Hypnos or Morpheus helped make the beds so that each room had the ability to make you fall asleep better and dream a certain kind of thing. Percy chose 'blissful and peaceful' over 'awesome and loud' and passed out before he even fell onto the bed.

* * *

Percy looked over at the hills of Camp Half-Blood for the second time. He had a hard time getting over his hangover but since he was now a god, he healed up pretty damn quickly. He started the day with tons of groaning and tripping over his own feet, but things got better.

As he looked across the hills, he remembered Annabeth. Had she come back?

Percy quickly ran through the boundary and towards the Big House. He burst through the doors and glanced around the room. Chiron was in his armchair form with a hand on his forehead, covering his whole face. He was surrounded with most of the Athena cabin and they all had gloomy faces, the girls of the cabin were crying. And there were other friends of Percy and Annabeth and they were crying, too. Percy didn't understand why.

"Ch—Chiron, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked carefully.

Chiron finally looked up and Percy was shocked to see what was on his face. There were a couple of _tears_ running down his face. Although his face was expressionless, Percy had never seen him cry.

"You asked once if my job was boring. And I replied with depressing but not boring. This is one of those depressing times, my child." He replied with a genuinely pained voice.

Percy frowned. "I still don—"

"Annabeth is DEAD!" cried Silena and went went back to weeping in her arms.

Percy felt like he got shot, then eaten by a monster, then thrown in to the Fields of Punishment and then finally thrown into Tartarus for the rest of his life. He understood now. Annabeth and died on the quest Chiron had told him about. They had a lead but why did _she_ have to go? And she was _immortal_!

"But Chiron, she is imm—" he began, but then thought back to how he had requested immortality

that is like the Hunters, which means she could die in battle.

Percy burst out the door and ran as fast as he could to nowhere in particular. In the end he stopped, and found himself at the beach, the place where he spent some of his last moments with Annabeth.

How fitting. Percy felt like _shit_. He screamed as loud as his voice let him and accidentally released his true godly form. He had forgotten he had that now. He forced himself to calm down before he got someone vaporized by accident.

He felt broken, like a piece of him was lost forever and he had no hope to even try to find it.

Annabeth was _dead_. And it was all that _thing's_ fault.

And there was Hades to pay.

* * *

 **A.N. Hey guys, another chapter done! I'm sorry to those who wanted Percabeth, but Annabeth just pisses me off for some reason. I wanted this chapter to introduce new things as you guys probably already guessed. Also: an exciting chapter coming up next (possibly long). Thanks to Jeff 210 for an idea that I will most likely put to use, you'll see. Sorry to Arkyz who had wanted a different pairing. Thanks for the support!**

 **Please review; it gives me motivation to write faster and give you guys better content. Thank you!**


	7. Rachel Elizabeth Delphi Dare

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. Screw the explanations and excuses(they'll be down there). And to a review question by Arkyz, it is the third option, though most of you might already know. Also, the pairing part in the story description shows the answer. But still, keep reading to find out. And to fillnow21, I like your idea of Ananke and might even use her in this story. Please review as well. It helps. Really. (ANY BETA WILLING TO HELP IS WELCOME, JUST PM ME)**

* * *

 **CHAP. 7: RACHEL ELIZABETH DELPHI DARE**

Over the next week, the camp was silent as much as possible, as the campers as well as Chiron were grieving the death of Annabeth. But Percy was destroyed. The whole camp avoided Percy, in case he would blow at the mention of Annabeth or even the 'mission' she went on. Among those who were avoiding him because of the quest, were Clarisse, Travis and Connor, and Jake.

Percy interrogated each and every one of them, earning a deluxe death glare form Clarisse.

"Prissy, why would _you_ care? You let her go on the mission without even saying goodbye to her!" she spat. She had crossed the line. But instead of Percy snapping her neck and boiling her water molecules in her blood, he buried his face in his hands and started sobbing.

Clarisse was shocked. "Percy—I—I didn't mean—" she began.

But Percy raised a hand to stop her. "No, Clarisse. You were right. I shouldn't have let my deepest love go on the quest. And if I did, I should have at least said goodbye. You are right."

Percy left Clarisse standing dumbfounded on the grass around the pavilion. A tear ran down her cheek as memories of Annabeth…the good times…came to her. The thought of how she just ruined Percy's life reminding those moments hurt. And Clarisse felt it, too.

* * *

Percy sulked for the next couple of days. They went by like the slowest days on the Fields of Punishment. Clarisse had wanted to gather the courage to speak to Percy and say how sorry she was, but she just couldn't do it. Which made her guilt worse. Whenever she had strolled past him, quite close, she just couldn't bring herself to do it, especially when Percy just stumbled by with his head slumped down.

And now that everybody knows he is a god because of Chiron's announcement revealing his new identity, they were all afraid of greeting or even talking to him…well—except for his friends, which, for now, excluded Clarisse.

Percy couldn't sleep for a few days and when he could, he had nightmares, some about Annabeth, and some about that old powerful _thing_. The next morning, he woke up with a start, his sixth one in a row. He slowly got up and wiped the sweat of his body with his blue towel. As he did so, he thought of how she died. From what Chiron told him, she had set up camp in Central Park, watching for the vital information of the increase of monsters. On the morning after that, they were ambushed, like the monsters knew where they were. Annabeth had died saving Jake when he almost got nailed in the back by a manticore. So naturally, Annabeth went and got herself hit. Percy shook his head.

 _Why did she have to do it twice? Once for me and now for someone else. WHY?_ he thought.

Annabeth did not survive this time though, and it had been Percy's fault for letting her go, thinking she was capable enough. That was his mistake. He should _never_ have thought she is capable, being her boyfriend.

Percy thought a little bit more of how badly he wanted Annabeth to be back, hugging him on the beach, like nothing ever happened. Finally, he nodded and made a decision. He would go to the site where the tragedy happened and look out for any clues.

So when dawn's sunlight broke over the horizon, Percy headed over to the Big House with Anaklusmos in his pocket and extra ambrosia and nectar in case he needed a 'healthy' snack.

He pushed through the doors and walked over to Chiron in the middle of his pinochle game with Dionysus. Mr. D was sipping on some mild wine, as Zeus had allowed him to reunite with some weak wine for his success and defense against Typhon as a reward.

Percy turned to Chiron who, without looking up, asked Percy, "What is it, child? Extra fishes in your bed again? I'll be sure to tell the Stolls—" but he was interrupted.

Percy shook his head and let it out. "Chiron, I want to head over to the campsite and investigate. You know nothing is going to stop me and I am not asking for your permission, just letting you know of my absence." he said. He turned and as he did so, Dionysus chose that moment to talk.

"Now, look here—" he started. But Percy merely looked directly back at Dionysus. The fire in his eyes was fiercer than even Dionysus' when he's angry. Mr. D was choking on his words and maybe even cowering for a split second before he regained his composure. He began to say something, but Percy raised his hand to stop him.

"I _said_ I was not asking for your permission." he said, the fire in his eyes turning from a yellow to a bright red and was blazing. Dionysus got the hint and was stuttering.

Percy simply smirked the tiniest bit at the corner of his mouth and turned to open the door. He headed outside and breathed in the fresh camp air, the air he always wanted to smell. He took a short break enjoying his time watching the camp as everyone got back into the track of things. Some campers were playing their morning volleyball game against the Apollo cabin, fighting a losing battle. Most were having fun at the beach or walking in the fields of strawberries, making them grow rapidly. Percy sighed, thinking about how this could all be better—it was just missing one person.

He walked over to an area that was clear of campers and trees, the kind of place Percy preferred—the safest kind of place. When he was well positioned, Percy concentrated on teleporting to Central Park, the Door of Orpheus, a place well remembered by Percy, as it involved him becoming invulnerable.

Suddenly, he wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. Percy bent over, instantly getting nauseous. He'd have to get used to it later. Percy looked around and found himself in front of the pile of rubble, also known as the Door of Orpheus. Percy knew where the camp was set up and jogged his way there, using the trees and the trails as his navigations tools.

Finally, he reached the area where the quest members camped out. Percy could see the tent marks all across the ground, where the metal parts dug into the grass. Percy could also see the evidence that the monsters had in fact evaded the campers' campsite. There was prints all across the area…but there was something else. A tau—the Greek letter for 'T'. It was engraved right in front of

Percy was shocked to see a marking, because first of all: no monster he knew could read or write (with few exceptions) and two: why a 'T'?

This was a clue. The marking might've represented the power the monsters were serving. This was big. He had better get back to camp and tell Chiron the news.

Percy teleported back and stumbled onto the grass of Camp Half-Blood's clearing. He quickly ran towards he Big House when his eyes met a huge crowd as well as Chiron in his centaur form towering above the others. Percy frowned and walked over. Chiron never gets out of his form except for when he needs to or he is just really nervous and can't control it.

Percy pushed through the mob of campers and eventually reached the middle. In the center, there was Chiron, but he was accompanied by two other people. One was Rachel. And one was Apollo.

 _What were they doing here?_ He thought. _And why is Apollo with Rachel?_

Percy frowned. "Hey…Lord Apollo…what exactly are you doing here, with Rachel?" he asked, curiously.

Apollo just smiled. Then he tried to talk as spookily as he could. Thank god he didn't burst into a haiku. "Well, young cuz, to answer your question, I shall create a haiku for an answer—or should do a limerick? Maybe a…"

Apollo was considering various different types of poems to tell to the campers, while pretty much the whole camp was groaning and whining and waving at him to stop.

"No? Okay, fine. Percy we are—well _I –_ am here to introduce to Camp Half-Blood, the new Oracle! Surely you need one, do you not? I mean, when I saw the state the old one was in…"

Apollo shivered. He then smiled like nothing happened. He waved his hands towards Rachel and said, "So! What do you think?"

Rachel was red in the face form so much attention, but she willed up her courage and faced the camp.

"Hi," she waved.

The whole camp didn't say a word. Apollo frowned. "Well this is a tough and cheery crowd."

Chiron spoke for the first time since Percy arrived. "Percy, Rachel took the offer of the chance to become the next Oracle. You must under—" he began.

"Chiron! You said no one would try again! What if—" Percy was interrupted. Chiron did not like to get interrupted himself.

"Child, Rachel thinks the curse is lifted now and she has spoke to Lady Hestia and Lord Apollo about it, and they encourage this sudden change of the Spirit of Delphi. Anyway, Rachel has not borne a child, so it might not result as the same outcome as the last—ahem—applicant. Percy, you have to trust the judgment of the gods, it cannot go unforeseen, especially as you are _right in front of one_." Chiron said.

Apollo was looking around at the camp, and wasn't listening. Chiron stared at Percy. Percy sighed and nodded. Chiron smiled. "Apollo! I believe there is a ritual for receiving the host, Am I right?" he prompted Apollo.

Apollo seemed to snap out of his trance. "My apologies Chiron, I was just thinking of Rachel's place to stay. I'm thinking a sweet cave in the hills, with a mystic purple curtain out front, but inside is a totally decked out, badass pad—"

Chiron coughed. Apollo frowned. "What? It'd be cool!"

When he received a bunch of shaking heads and glares, he decided to just take the hint and get back on track. "Right. Rachel?" he said.

Rachel nodded and stepped forwards, the crowd making a large space for her. Then she spoke.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles, Son of Leto, Grandson of Phoebe. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate."

Percy didn't exactly know where she was getting the words form but she collapsed. Then green mist appeared and began to circle her body on the ground. Rachel suddenly stood upright. Percy stumbled back. Her eyes were green and she had the voice of three Oracles when she spoke.

" _Seven half-bloods, the fallen they must recall,_

 _To children of water, the pit must fall._

 _Through the abyss must dio progress,_

 _The Doors of Death must be closed nonetheless."_

Percy and the rest of the camp was shocked. Rachel stumbled forwards and Percy caught her. He helped her stand and then looked towards Apollo, who had a goofy grin on his face.

"She'll certainly make a very good Oracle." He said, grinning.

Percy scowled. "Does this mean the spirit took hold?" he asked Apollo.

Apollo looked at Percy and smiled. "Of course! Now—about that cave…"

Percy stopped Apollo from walking of with Chiron to discuss his plans for the 'badass cave'.

Apollo frowned. "What is it, cousin?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You might not have noticed, but Rachel just spoke a prophecy. Why?" he asked. Chiron smirked.

Apollo took up a very serious look upon his face.

"Percy, I believe we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

* * *

 **A.N. Hey, once again. This chapter is updated because I changed the prophecy since it seemed too copied. Now for the excuses: League of Legends, school, and laziness. Sorry, but just bear with me. Also, there have been more reviews and they have been motivation me, so keep up the good work and maybe take it up a notch! I love all the reviews and appreciate the PM's. Next chapter is the chapter that I don't really know what will happen, because there is this WHOLE thing with the HoO now, so it might be slower updates now because of longer chapters. I have a lot of things I need to do in my life, so it's gonna be a lot of work. Thanks for the support and thanks for reading!**


	8. A New Hope-Ish

**A.N. Yeah, yeah, I should be in the Fields of Punishment. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. Be sure to review!**

* * *

 **CHAP. 8: A NEW HOPE…ISH**

The next Great Prophecy…

Percy was stunned. He didn't know what to make of this. _Two_ Great Prophecies in his lifetime? Come _on_. Percy was hoping for some peace and quiet for some time now, especially since the war has ended and there was no danger…except…

Apollo chuckled. Percy jumped almost a foot, he had forgotten Apollo, the Lord of Music, the Dawn, and unfortunately poetry, was even there. Apollo had been standing there since Percy turned himself over to the control of free thought, realizing Apollo could sense his thoughts.

Apollo spoke. "Now, now Percy, I know what you are thinking. You're wishing the Fates would leave you alone right? Well, this specific prophecy is _most likely_ not about you. I'm a hundred percent sure. Well…maybe ninety. More like 87.48 percent…"

Apollo seemed to have lost his train of thought as it rode into the world of math estimations. Percy snapped him back to reality with a quick and loud snap of the finger in front of Apollo's face, a snap that could even wake the victims of Morpheus. The god shook his head and looked at Percy with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Hmm. Where exactly was I, Percy?" he asked. Percy rolled his eyes at this.

"The prophecy is most likely not about me…?" he prompted. Apollo got back on track.

"Ah, yes! As I said, this might not be about you and probably won't even happen in your lifetime. This is isn't up to you anyway. No one can change the roles of the members of the Great prophecies. Not even the Fates can control the outcome, except for the members' deaths, 'cause of their huge yarn balls of theirs."

Percy frowned. "If the Fates aren't in control of the Great prophecies, then who is?" he asked.

Apollo's face paled at the thought.

"Well, there is only one answer to that, and the answer is: Ananke—the mother of the Fates themselves. She is the only one who has control over their decisions."

Percy was blown away. _The Fates had a_ mother _? Damn…_

He looked up at Apollo. "So how do I find this Ananke? I need to know who the fated members of the team of seven are. I _need_ to know." He pressed Apollo.

Apollo was taken aback. "Percy…are you sure you want to go messing with a primordial being? Especially the primordial of pretty much _fate_?" he asked carefully. Percy glared at him.

"I'm not messing with her, I just want to find out who is involved with the quest of the new Great prophecy. I think I am worthy enough!"

Some campers strolling by were gaping at them, probably the fact that Percy Jackson was yelling at a god.

Apollo stared at Percy. Then he nodded like this was the reaction he expected, and sighed. "Well, Percy, this is not for me to say, as you know, you must receive permission from Zeus."

Percy glared at the god of music a bit more, then sighed. "I guess I have to tell him everything, especially about what I found at the campsite in Central Park."

Apollo frowned. Percy filled him in with a quick recap of his discoveries from his trip to the park for the clues. The god was startled. "A 't'? Hmm. I'm not really sure who it could be. Maybe you should ask the council while you are up at Olympus. Me on the other hand will inform Chiron about this if you don't mind."

Percy nodded his thanks. Then, as the deity teleported away into a column of bright sunlight, Percy focused on getting to the city of Olympus.

Percy teleported into the garden of his palace and strolled over to the throne room. On his way there, he got held up by an old woman near the village of Olympus.

"Ah yes, Percy Jackson!" she grumbled. Percy stuttered. "You—You know me?"

"But of course! Who doesn't? But I have known you through destiny. I have seen your future! For I am an old seer! You seek to find the aid of Ananke! Oh, but she is our mother! She is the mother of my visions! All seers bow down to Ananke!"

Just when Percy was starting to feel this woman was off her rocker, she grabbed his hands and shoved something in them. Percy opened his palms to find a flower. But it wasn't any old flower. This particular rose was the brightest, most satisfying gold rose ever! It's shining petals seemed to have absorbed the sunlight and emitted it brighter. Percy looked up the old seer. "Why—"

"You will find this useful in your journeys. This rose is not to be taken likely as you will find. Use this to your advantage and you shall find yourself at Ananke. Farewell, great hero!"

And with that, she waddled away, muttering something about getting fresh tomatoes for dinner.

Every god was there except for Dionysus and Apollo; whom Percy knew was in the Big House. He marched right up to the middle of the throne room. The Fates were visible through the corner of his eyes at the edge of the council. They are most likely present because the new prophecy had been informed to the gods. Percy breathed in heavily and got prepared.

Zeus spoke first. "Perseus, what bring you the pleasure of visiting Mount Olympus once again?"

Percy looked grim. "My Lord, it is everything but a pleasure." Zeus' face turned worried and full of concern.

"What happened? What is wrong? Are you ill? I could fix you up in a snap of the—" Zeus started.

Percy shook his head. "No. I have come in news of what I have discovered in my journey to the campsite where Annabeth had been killed. I came across a symbol that had been left behind. A Greek 't'. Do any of you know what this could mean? I came to you for answers and wish to receive them."

The Olympians were taken aback. Some were just staring at Percy, while Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other as an understanding passed between them. They began whispering to each other in rapid Greek and the other Olympians couldn't hear. Percy caught one word, once again.

 _Τάρταρος. Tartarus._

Percy stumbled over his legs as he suddenly felt his head become dizzy. Then, as he fell, he passed out.

* * *

 _So…you have found out my identity. No matter. You cannot do anything about it. There is only one way to stop me, and no mortal has the courage to do such a thing. I simply have to watch you die in the hands of my wife's children. Good luck…but you won't find any in the ancient world, where you're going._

Percy's eyes shot open. He was in the hands of some Olympians: Demeter, Aphrodite (trying to use the advantage), Poseidon, and Apollo. He was on the floor with everyone surrounding him, wearing curious and concerned looks. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was blackness and a thud.

"Percy!" Aphrodite screamed. "Are you okay? You tripped and fell and wouldn't wake up for _hours_." The other gods nodded, reassuring Percy.

Percy felt ashamed. "I don't know. I just felt dizzy and sort of fell. And I felt like the room slowed down around me for some odd reason. Almost like time slowed down."

The gods frowned. Percy explained the other times this happened, and then Zeus and Poseidon entered a deep and aggravated conversation at the end of which they both gasped. Zeus turned to Percy and placed his palm on his hand. "Percy, if you have no objections, I would like to…scan you for a lack of a better word. Please."

Percy was confused for this amount of concern and worry so he nodded. Zeus emitted his power through Percy, his hands glowing in the process, making Percy feel warm all over. Zeus closed his eyes and his face contorted into a frown after a few seconds. Poseidon urged Zeus to tell him what he had discovered. Zeus raised his hand to silence the whispers of the immortals this created.

At last, Zeus opened his eyes with a soft gasp. Poseidon gathered himself and took Zeus to the side.

* * *

"What did you do now, Percy?" Artemis joked, trying to get him to his old self. Percy looked up and smiled. "I don't know and I don't want to find out."

Hestia chuckled, while mending the bump on his head he got from banging his head on the floor when he fell. Percy looked over to his father and uncle, both in a heated argument and both looking very stressed. He figured something big had happened and Percy was once again involved. Why can't he take a break from trouble?

* * *

"But it can destroy us! If the others find out that this kind of power still exists, especially with Tartarus stirring, Olympus will become chaotic!"

Zeus was exasperated at what he found and Poseidon tried to convince him to tell the council.

"They deserve to know, brother! They _need_ to know! I don't like it much either but there is no way to keep the peace together in this family!"

Zeus sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Very well."

* * *

Zeus and Poseidon came back to their thrones and the council resumed. All the gods and goddesses were scrambling to their seats of power, eager to hear Zeus's words. Percy stood up and with effort, he stayed that way, also anxious to hear Zeus.

His face was grave, matching his brother's when he spoke. "Before I reveal all secrets, I sense Perseus has come for another purpose. Am I right, hero?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. See, I need permission to head to the ancient lands. And I would appreciate it if I got it at the soonest."

Zeus frowned, as did many others except Apollo. "Why do you wish entrance to the ancient lands? What is it you don't want here? What is your goal?"

Percy sighed. "Lord Zeus, I am just going to tell you, all of you. I wish to find the Temple of Ananke and to speak to her herself. I need to know who the seven are of this Great Prophecy. I just _do_. Please Uncle."

Zeus was taken aback; he had obviously not expected this. "Err, are you sure you want to do this, find yourself within a primordial goddess' grasp? I mean, we don't know what will happen."

Poseidon cleared his throat. "I am not in favor of seeing my son go, but I believe he can take care of himself. Therefore, I accept." Athena nodded. "I accept as well. It would do for Percy to take his mind of—things" she said, careful not to enrage Percy. Poseidon and the others glanced at Percy, a little nervous of what might happen. Instead, Percy just smiled and responded. "Yes Lady Athena, it certainly would take my mind off things. So is this a yes?"

Zeus took the poll. "All in favor?" All hands rose except for Dionysus, who was asleep. Percy couldn't blame him.

"Now, for other matters!" Zeus announced. With this, everyone leaned forwards, knowing how intense this is. "I have found a very great deal from examining Percy and discovered immense power in him. Not his godly power, but something more," he said.

Apollo leaned forward as he frowned. "Wait, you mean like a more powerful being than _us_? But that can only mean the Titans!"

Zeus and Poseidon exchanged looks. Hera noticed and buried her head in her hands. "If this boy was the product of Poseidon and a—a— _Titan_ , I _swear_ —"

"Of course not! How dare you accuse such a thing after knowing my wife is mortal! I would know!" Poseidon bellowed.

Zeus calmed them down and assured them it was not Poseidon's doing. "No, I fear the Titan lord has once again made us fools. Yes, he sacrificed his power to Percy somehow. Percy is now a lord of time."

* * *

 **A.N. You know; I think I should deserve some punishment. I mean, I come back with the second shortest chapter in this story after** _ **months**_ **? I mean, I like Percy, but I never really wanted to walk in his exact footsteps. I probably lost what little touch I had and I know you guys want me to update more, but I just lost interest and did indeed have a period of writer's block for some time. For those of you that don't know (I'm sure the writers out there would agree), you got to be in the mood for these kinds of things. Now I know, I blame myself for not being in the mood, but that's just how it is. Sorry guys, but I'll try to update more. No guarantees though.**

 **Thanks to fillnow21 for the awesome idea of Ananke and for the permission to use her in this story!**

 **Anyway, I'm sure you guys didn't expect that last part. Just kidding it was probably obvious to most of you. For all those of you that have ideas, don't hesitate. Thanks for the support and review please! It really helps me out! So anyway, Percy's journey to the Ancient World begins!**


	9. Much Needed Companions

**A.N. Okay, now I know that last chapter was pretty damn short, but like I said, I came back after a long time, so take it easy on me okay? = )**

* * *

 **CHAP. 9: A MUCH NEEDED COMPANION**

Percy just stood there, astonished at what he had just heard from the Lord of the Sky. _Were his ears defective?_ he wondered. But after looking around at the other gods, Percy realized he was in deep and utter _crap_. He found Ares the only one not looking dumbfounded but was instead glaring at Percy, like he found his prey. Percy realized the gods now faced another new threat, and this time, it was…Percy. He had the power to topple Olympus from the top of the world, taking the gods down with it. Percy couldn't believe this, but most of all, he needed to remind the gods of his promise.

"Uh, Lord Zeus? Are you sure about this? I mean, like, _absolutely_ sure?" Percy asked nervously.

Zeus just sighed and nodded. "I have not sensed that power anywhere other than when I am near Titans. You, child, are pretty much a Titan, and a Titan of Time at that. You could be another pawn of Gaia, with the ability to destroy us and to be a spy, should you ever get manipulated."

Percy could not believe what he was hearing, after all he went through for them. "Lord and Uncle, have you forgotten my binding oath of fighting for Olympus until my last breath? But I can see that's not enough." Percy looked over to Apollo and tried to send him a message.

Apollo understood quickly as his eyes widened like saucers and he gasped. "Percy! Percy, no! You don't know what will happen! We can't—" he said, only to be interrupted when Percy raised his hand to silence him. "It's my choice, Lord Apollo. I have to do this," he replied.

The other gods were sitting there looking out of place and confused like crazy. It was Hermes that decided to speak up. "Percy, what are you and Apollo talking about? Hopefully it is not something risky is it?"

Apollo almost choked, while Percy just winked at the God of the Sun. He then turned to face most of the council, addressing the Lord of Olympus, who looked like someone just fell from the moon right to the middle of their council and throne room.

Percy smiled. "I'm choosing to make an oath. No, not an oath to the river Styx, as I am already bound to it and so the river won't mean anything to me or the promise I make. This oath is entirely different and I hope it doesn't worry you. Here goes, I guess. I, Perseus Jackson, bane of Kronos, Slayer of Hyperion, Trapper of Titan General Atlas, and Son of the Sea God, will swear by Ananke—"

The gods gasped as Poseidon palmed himself.

"—to fight for Olympus until my last breath and to protect it by all means necessary," Percy finished. He looked up at the sky, not knowing the effect of this oath, when the gods began gaping at him and pointing at his body. Percy looked down and found he was glowing a bright gold color. At last it faded, leaving Percy and the gods dumbfounded.

A pin drop could be heard, even at this height, with the godly winds blowing.

"It is done."

None would believe that a whisper that quiet could be emitted from the God of Theatre, but there it was. Percy couldn't understand this worry. Instead, he decided to cheer them up.

"Well, I'm off to pack my stuff! I mean, the trip about 5,000 miles should take some thinking."

With that, Percy turned and left the throne room. Just as he teleported, a hand grabbed him, but it was too late. Percy was already at his destination…with Styx by his side.

Before Styx could realize where she was, she slapped him. "Percy! What were you thinking? And why did you not tell me any of this? I mean—"

Styx looked around and realized she was in his cabin, the deserted cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. Percy remembered Tyson's new post as General and how he had his own place with his fellow Cyclopes by his side.

They were alone. Realizing this, they both blushed.

Percy started to realize how beautiful Styx really was. Her dark and silky hair and her vibrant and stunning blue eyes stand out, especially in her exquisite black silk dress. Percy shook himself out of his trance and seemed to wake Styx from hers. "Uh, what are you, uh, doing here?"

Styx seemed to get over being hypnotized and looked rather offended. "I happen to be pretty much your patron! You are not going anywhere without me! _I_ am coming along," she said looking satisfied with herself. Percy sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Styx rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing else to do, Percy. You know that, you've been to the river, you know what it's like not doing anything when you can be doing _something_. Come on, Percy! Let me come!" she protested. Then she smiled. "After all, you need someone to look after you."

Percy blushed again. Styx noticed and her cheeks flushed, although she hid it well.

* * *

Percy found himself in the middle of the throne room again. The gods were deciding transport. Then the doors burst open revealing Percy's best friend, Grover, in his travel attire hiding his magical features and his over packed backpack protruding from behind his head into the air.

Grover, panting with his hands on his knees, looked up at Percy with bright eyes. Percy understood at once and felt grateful. Once he was okay, Grover walked up to Percy and puled him into an embrace.

"I would never leave you to a quest unless I have to. It's like the three of us ag—" Grover stopped abruptly, looking at Percy's face at the mention of Annabeth. To his utter astonishment, Percy just smiled like he did to Athena.

"I've taken my time and got over it Grover. Don't worry about it," Percy assured him. Grover relaxed and nodded. "Anyway, I hope there's good enchiladas out there, G-man."

Grover grinned.

* * *

Once they were all reunited and before the gods, the council convened.

Zeus spoke first. "As we all know, Percy and Grover will be traveling to the Ancient Lands to the Temple of Ananke for information on the Seven. We cannot be the ones to choose as this is a Great Prophecy and it is in her control. Lady Styx wishes to accompany her champion and will serve as the third member of this quest. As to why this council is in session, these young heroes, and goddess, will be needing transport. I know what Percy prefers as many of you do, so I turn to Poseidon in hopes of gaining a naval transport."

Poseidon smiled. "Percy, Hephaestus and I have been working on a ship, which he feels is his late birthday gift to you."

Percy turned to Hephaestus and bowed. "Thank you Lord Hephaestus." The Lord of the Forge shook his head.

"Oh, it was nothing, Perseus. And no 'Lord'" he said. Percy smiled and retorted.

"Then no 'Perseus'" he said. Hephaestus chuckled and nodded. Once again, the focus turned to Poseidon.

"Now, Percy, you must lead the quest east on this ship and no matter what comes in your way, you will persevere!" The gods muttered their agreement.

Hermes frowned. "Wait, Percy has to gain entrance from the Pillars of Hercules, won't he? That brat will never give permission! He has been too cocky ever since you gave him godhood, Zeus."

Zeus frowned. "That is true, he will not give entrance that easy. Hera, my dear, what do you say? He is your champion after all," he said as he turned to his immortal wife. Hera was about to speak, but Percy had other ideas.

"No. Hercules will not be spared. I won't let it happen," he growled. The gods were shocked and confused. Hera spoke up. "Why won't you let him live?" she said with distaste.

Percy glanced at Artemis and was amazed to see tears in her eyes. She understood. "Because this man is the one who broke Zoe's heart, got her banished from her family, and threw away her love for him. He won't be spared and I hope Hades will see to it that once the hunters and I are through with him, there will be no other place for him except the Fields of Punishment," he scowled.

Hades as well as a few others were a little thrown off by Percy's fierceness. Artemis looked gratefully at him and silently thanked him. Percy bowed to the Goddess of the Hunt before turning to Zeus.

"I think we're all set now, we should get going. Chiron is waiting for us at Camp."

* * *

"Do you understand? Percy? Lady Styx? Grover?"

Chiron was briefing them in the Big House of what was likely to come in their travels. They decided to rest the night at camp and leave in the morning.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Chiron, we know. I think we are more than capable of handling ourselves out there, especially with a goddess by our side. Don't worry."

Chiron smiled as his eyes took on a little sadness. "Yes, child, but I hate to watch my best student go of into the dangers of Greece. I will see you at archery practice next week at 7?"

Percy rolled his eyes before saying, "What, so I can embarrass myself again? Yeah I'll be there. Anyways, any tips for the world we're entering?"

Chiron's face turned grave. "One. Just be sure to stay out of Rome. Don't ask questions!" he added when he saw the confused looks on the faces of Percy and Grover. Styx's face paled. Chiron glanced at her as an understanding passed between them. "You'll keep them away?" Chiron asked. Styx nodded.

Chiron looked satisfied. And with that, he waved them off to bed.

* * *

Percy looked back at Half-Blood Hill, where Chiron stood next to the pine tree, with his hand in the air. He turned and with a final glance at the strawberry fields, he started walking with Styx and Grover.

Styx glanced at Percy. "So where is the ship, Percy?"

"My dad said it was at the Ocean City docks. How ironic. Anyway, it's tied up to the dock and is ready for us when we get there."

Grover frowned. "But Percy, that's in Maryland. You think we can get there in time before afternoon?"

Percy smiled and smirked when Styx shared a glance of understanding. Why don't you hold on to your valuables and we'll worry about the rest. Styx, the only problem is, I've never done it more than 30 miles."

Styx smiled. "Remember your connection to the Styx, Percy. It will bring you power. I trust you," she said before blushing.

Percy felt his cheeks heat up, but steeled his nerves and said, "Grover, hold onto my arm. Styx?"

Styx nodded and reddened before holding his free arm. Fortunately, Percy didn't notice. Percy closed his eyes as their feet left the grassy ground and landed in a ground far more different.

They were standing in a marshy area in the middle of a clearing. Percy frowned for a second at a board near the edge of the clearing.

"I think we're in Seaford, Delaware. I didn't think we'd make it this far," he said before stumbling into their arms.

A leap this big will drain your powers, Percy. We cannot waste your power until we get to Ocean City. I guess we go on foot from here."

They got deeper into the city and took a few taxis, getting closer to the docks of Ocean City. Percy was using his built in GPS to sense the waters near the docks. He led them through Delaware before going into a dead end. Before they knew it, they found themselves trapped inside a circle of harpies. Percy knew these weren't any old Camp harpies. These were the real deal. He could tell by their longer claws and fangs and their scars showing off the street battles against other harpies. Although they've evidently fought each other, they appeared to have made a temporary alliance to catch them and impale them.

Percy quickly uncapped Riptide and swung an arc around them, getting the harpies to back away temporarily. The harpies hissed at them. There appeared to be a leader, the biggest, ugliest, and most dangerous hag in front of Percy. He thought about what qualities he didn't like in bullies. This thing ticked off all three.

"Son of the Sea God, you are wanted among the others. But first, we want a piece of you. Or maybe _pieces_ if Tyche shines on us today. Get him!" the big harpy growled. The harpies lunged forward.

Percy made a wild and dangerous arc and vaporized about three of them. Grover got out his reed pipes and slowed some down, weeds growing from the asphalt and gripping the harpies. Styx swung around materialized black water and created a spear from the hardened liquid. She impaled a small harpy and swung it into another one, before slamming the butt of the spear into a harpy behind her. Percy finished it off and they all focused on Big & Ugly. Grover tried wrapping her with weeds, but it was too powerful and just swatted away the plants. Styx liquefied the spear and encased the harpy with water, before hardening the water again, rendering Big & Ugly helpless.

Percy moved towards the harpy and slamming the back of Riptide into its gut. "Who sent you?" he yelled. "Who told you we were wanted? Tell me!"

The harpy smiled gruesomely before Percy sliced it in half, enraged. Styx put a hand on his shoulder and calmed him down. She whispered softly in his ear, "We should go. Come on, Percy."

* * *

They reached the docks before sunset and had found their transport, a big but modern ship that is more than capable of traveling them to the shores of the Ancient Lands. On the side, there were big letters in Greek form. Percy knew they said 'Perseus'. He silently thanked Hephaestus and his father again.

Before long, Percy had used his magic word that varies for each ship and got the ship started. Like the Queen Anne's Revenge, he had chosen a random word, jumpstarting the ship. In that case, it was 'mizzenmast'. For this ship, however, it was 'shorescallop'. Grover and Styx were confused and maybe a little amused at the randomness, but accepted it.

Grover slept early and he told Percy he was done for the day and went below deck to his hammock.

* * *

Percy stayed at the front of the ship and leaned over the railing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Styx.

"You came to tell me I was foolish for getting angry at a hopeless monster's concealment?" he asked sheepishly.

Styx smiled. "No, Percy. I came to talk to you about your reason for this quest. You seem to be wanting this more than anything and…you're tired of nonstop fighting aren't you?" she asked gently.

Percy sighed. "I…I just never had a chance to live in peace after the first time I found out I was a demigod. I mean, I don't want to live like a normal human, that's not what I mean. But…I guess what I'm saying is…I sort of want a break from all this continuous battle. I just want us all to enjoy some peace. And now that most of the gods think I can't do this, going to confront Ananke, thinking she is too powerful and that I might fall into danger. I just can't help thinking what if—"

Styx didn't wait for him to finish as her lips crashed onto his.

* * *

 **A.N. Another chapter done! Also: the exam month (this month) might be a little iffy, just saying. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **More than 1,500 views in** _ **2 days**_ **!** _ **That's what motivates me!**_ **And reviews (mostly reviews)!**

 **Now I know there hasn't been much action so far, but I'm kinda saving it for the journey, the Ancient Lands, and also the** _ **actual**_ **Great Prophecy quest. For those of you who don't like Perstyx, then deal with it, because personally, I love it and think it's a great pairing.**

 **Also, I know Styx has a husband….Might get interesting...Or not (don't know yet)**

 **Another thing, the Roman side of this whole Percy Jackson story might be a little hard to write so again, bear with me.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you like it and be sure to review!**


	10. Diving Into Trouble?

**A.N. Sigh…Well I'm back and I'm sorry. Also, I read every single review so don't hesitate. Read bottom for important things I had to say and also the self-given slaps =).**

* * *

 **CHAP. 10: THE JOURNEY**

Percy was shocked at first and immediately reddened when Styx kissed him, but eased and returned the kiss at last with as much enthusiasm. Percy never felt like this before, filled with unusual pleasure and content that he had not felt in a long, long time. Percy finally felt complete and free of his despair and depression that he did not know he had until now.

They broke apart with sudden desire for air and with tomato red faces. They both were breathing heavily and smiling at each other when Percy asked, "Why?"

Styx leaned toward him and smiled. "Percy, ever since you came to my river, you gave me hope, a chance to believe in this world again instead of sulking around in the murky waters. My husband," she said. Percy's eyes widened. "—is Pallas."

Percy's eyes got bigger than ever. "Like the Titan of war craft? Styx, you could be in trouble! Hera would have your head for thi—" Styx silenced him leaning forwards and giving him another kiss.

Styx pulled back and smiled again. "Listen Percy, I wasn't done. Pallas abandoned me. After he saw the kind of monster I gave birth to, he saw nothing good in me anymore. He left me, Percy."

Tears were starting to roll down her face as she held onto Percy for comfort. Percy grabbed a hold of her and pulled her tight, trying to be reassuring. "Don't worry, Styx, no one will ever hurt you as long as you are with me, I won't let them. I promise. Now, who is it that you gave birth to that made Pallas want to leave you behind?" he gently asked. Styx looked up with big blue eyes, as if thinking he would leave her too if she told. Percy smiled. "Don't worry, Styx, I will never abandon you. You mean everything to me now."

Styx smiled and nodded. "I gave birth to Scylla, but I seeing her made Pallas full of anger and he tossed her away, so far and so high that she got stuck in the middle of the Sea of Monsters on top of a very large cliff, with demigods the only thing she can feed on. I would never have thought one of my children would be cast away by my own…ex," she said and smiled.

Percy grinned. "You have me now, and I will never let you go when you need me."

And with that, Styx cuddled up close to Percy and watched the sunset break the sky into beautiful colors of red, orange, pink and purple.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Percy's room. His eyes flew open as he immediately realized Styx's head was resting upon his chest, peacefully asleep. Percy was careful not to wake her, but couldn't get up either. He had an idea. He focused on Grover's mind and sent a message to him.

 _What is it Grover? You're disturbing me form my very beautiful and precious sleep._

The knocking stopped. _Umm, Percy? I don't know if I'm able to talk back to you, but I just wanted to let you know that I couldn't find Styx anywhere. She's disappeared._

Percy smirked. He decided to use another one of his godly powers to silently swing open the door using nothing but his mind and a flick of his wrist.

The door of his room slowly opened, revealing a shocked Grover. He almost fainted when he saw Percy smirking with Styx sleeping on his chest. Percy quickly brought up his finger to his lips, signaling Grover to be quiet.

Grover swallowed hard and nodded like his head was about to fall off. Percy had to keep his snicker under control when he saw this. The satyr slowly backed away and closed the door after Percy signaled that he'll be up in a few.

He let Styx sleep for a little longer, but once the curtains flew open from the ocean breeze, the bright sunlight shined over her eyes. She started to wake and twisted around towards the light. Her eyes slowly opened and found themselves turning to meet the bright sea blue eyes. Her smile quickly widened as she brought herself up and gave Percy a quick kiss.

Percy smiled back. "Morning, beautiful," he said. Styx frowned. "Who. Me?"

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, we'll be leaving Grover on his own for breakfast."

And with a giggle from Styx, they left the room together towards the dining hall of the ship.

* * *

Pieces of tinfoil tinkled and waxing paper crumpled up into tiny bite-sized balls. Grover prepared his meal as he asked Percy about their next move.

"Sho, Bershy, wash our nesht moov?" he mumbled with a food filled mouth. Percy snorted but understood. He got up and walked out to the ship's railing with his companions following him and looked to the horizon.

"Well, G-man, we should be near the Sohm Plain by now or at least near there and will probably reach the Azores by sundown," he explained seriously.

Grover had a goofy, puzzled look upon his face and was confused. Styx however, understood and nodded. Percy sighed and gave Grover a brief and approximate location of their boat and where they'll get by sundown.

With his understanding, he went to fetch more food from the pantry for lunch and dinner, and left Percy discussing the plan for the day.

"We'll have to skirt around the Mid-Atlantic Ridge if we want to avoid the merpeople of Atlantis. They can be pretty vicious," said Percy.

Styx frowned. "Wait, doesn't your father live in Atlantis with Amphitrite? And aren't the merpeople of Atlantis supposed to be helpful and nice? Don't they help heroes get back to good health?" she asked.

Percy just shook his head. "Tell me Styx, have those heroes been seen since?"

Styx's face contorted with deep thought. Percy grinned. "Styx, they trap anyone that crosses their waters and kill them. First of all, yes, my father does live in Atlantis, but that isn't the _real_ Atlantis, just an underwater palace he named it after," he started, but was suddenly interrupted by a booming and familiar voice.

Just _an underwater palace?_ Just _? Don't forget that it took me 600 years to create the perfect game room itself, let alone the whole palace!_ Poseidon boomed.

Percy looked to the fresh, see-through water and grinned. "I know dad, I know. I'm just explaining that the palace isn't the real Atlantis. Okay?" he laughed.

 _Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess. Well, Perce, that's goodbye for now. Don't forget, Olympus is with you!_

Percy turned back to Styx and started to speak. "So, I guess that's dealt with—"

 _Oh, and one more thing! Don't forget to bring dear Styx to your mother and I after the quest, we'll want to see our new—"_

Percy did not let him go any further. "Dad! Please! You're embarrassing me! Just—go and count your fish or something!" He waited until he was sure the Sea God was gone. He turned to Styx once again and was intensely ashamed to see a bright red river goddess that seemed to be interested in the ship's floorboards. Percy turned beet red himself and ignored this while continuing.

"So... uh…since you know about the actual Atlantis now, I'll give you an idea of where it is so that we'll know to avoid it." With that, Percy brought his hand up and over the ship's railing and conjured a map made pure black water and only water. Styx didn't understand, but as the water thickened at some areas and others, she was finally looking at a detailed map of the Atlantic Ocean. Near the Atlantic ridge, a glowing Greek 'alpha' was shining through the water. Percy pointed at it. "This is Atlantis. That is where we _shouldn't_ go. Understand?"

Styx nodded. Before he could say more, Grover burst through the doors leading to the inside of the ship. He had a very worried look on his face and was bursting to spill the news. Percy ran up to him and shook him. "What is it, G-man? Tell me! Is it monsters you saw throughout the telescope?"

Grover shook his head furiously. "Perce—the pantry's empty! There is no more food, I searched the entire ship!"

Percy and Styx just stared. Then Styx started to speak.

"Well, Percy and I can go on for a while without food, but we need to find some food for you or you won't last a—"

Percy interrupted her with a laugh followed by a bit more laughter. Styx and Grover stared at him quizzically. They didn't believe he was taking this so lightly, when his best friend's life was in danger of starvation and eventually death. Percy quieted down and controlled himself, while Styx asked the question Grover was thinking.

"Uh, Percy? Why the heck are you laughing?" she asked. Percy kept his face straight and told them.

"Uh, well, I didn't tell you before—I didn't tell anyone yet, actually, but uh…I can summon any food you want. It has to be like a home meal though."

Grover's jaw dropped. "Oh my gods, what the heck Percy? Why the hell did you never tell us?!"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, well before now, I kinda forgot about it. I got it from Hestia's blessing, which she gave me the day of Lu—of Kronos's death," he stuttered.

Grover was already fully recovered from his shock and demanded Percy a full meal. "Okay, so get me some nice high quality wax paper with some tin cans for the side."

Percy face-palmed himself. "Grover, we just ate breakfast!" Grover grinned uncomfortably and said, "Well, that doesn't take away my hunger, plus you should always stay hungry for tin cans."

Percy sighed and summoned Grover's favorite meal. At once, a few enchiladas appeared in front of Grover, instantly making his mouth water. Grover frowned.

"But where's the other stuff? My waxing paper and tin cans?" he asked. Percy thought about it. "I could probably get some full Coke cans for you and then one of us can drink it but waxing paper is not a home meal, remember?"

"Psh," Grover said waving his hand. "Nonsense. Waxing paper is actually very nutritious with Vitamins—"

Percy waved him off, not wanting to get tortured by his health lecture and shooed him over to a table Percy had just conjured up, using his godly powers. Styx looked at him, proud.

"You're starting to get the hang of it Perce!" she said. "Maybe you won't be a terrible god after all." Percy gave her a look that said playfully, _Watch it._ Styx giggled.

* * *

Percy started making preparations for the sail across the Mid-Atlantic with Styx by his side. Grover had said he'd take a nap and crashed on one of the beds in the lower deck. Styx took the ropes for the sail and started working on the sails. Percy later went to the tip of the ship and sat down, looking out to the ocean, his home turf.

 _So why did he feel a bad premonition coming on?_

A soft, gentle hand made its way across Percy's chest s Styx sat down. She seemed to know what Percy was thinking. "We'll be fine, I feel it, too. But it's probably minor sea monsters down there causing your senses to go wrong."

Percy smiled and nodded, but he didn't look quite convinced. Styx smiled and kissed him softly. "You're cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up."

Percy felt as though a shock burst through him. _Those were the words Annabeth had said._ He remembered now. Back in Manhattan, during the second Titan War, she'd gotten hurt and said the same thing on her bed while Percy was by her side. And now…

"Hey! What's wrong? Did I offend you? I mean, you're eyebrows are a good addition, of course," she said with her hands up. Percy shook the thought out of his head and grinned. Styx stood up and stretched.

What do you say we have a little _fun_. I haven't done anything on this ship since we set sail and that did a lot to my joints. Hmm. How 'bout some water? I heard you like water…" she said with a mischievous smile.

A great burst of fresh, _very cold_ , salt water splashed against Percy's face. Styx laughed…until she got hit by a jet stream of Percy's water. Drenched, she glared at Percy, making him laugh. "I heard _you_ like water, too. Let's see how much…" With that, he leapt over the edge of the ship and plunged into the ocean. Styx grinned, shook her head ad dived after him.

In the sea, Percy felt so much at home. _Home._ Oh, gods. He hasn't talked to his mother in _forever_! How was he supposed to explain? Before he could think much on that matter, Styx poked him, letting him know she was there. She smiled.

Percy brought himself to look at her. _Oh, man._ Her hair swirling in the current, her bright blue eyes dazzling in the clear sun penetrated water, her watery black dress which seemed to flow with the water of the ocean itself. Percy couldn't get enough.

Styx giggled. "You're staring, silly!"

Percy smiled. "I don't care. If I could, I would stay here in the ocean waters for the rest of my life."

Styx gave a slight sigh of adoration. Then their lips crashed. Percy felt his world turn upside down (wouldn't be the first time), her face upon his, her hands embraced in his.

And of course, that's when a blissful moment had to interrupted.

"I would _hate_ to break up your little, ah…chat. But I must welcome you into our realm, of course! A realm from which you'll never escape from, _brother_.

* * *

 **A.N Well! There you have it! A filler chapter! With a cliffhanger! Aren't those just to die for? Anyways, I have excused myself from writing the past couple months because of exams, but as you know, I had no excuse in February. I was just adjusting into the new school year, if you'll understand. So! They are on their way to the Ancient Lands, where the quest are said to be 100 times harder, with 100 times more monsters! Wonderful, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you aren't too mad about this filler chapter, but I had to come back somewhere. Thanks for the support! Keep reviewing! P.S. I'm trying to improve my line break skills so that the story can look better. =)**


End file.
